The Selection: Next Generation
by AcademicGirl
Summary: America has chosen Maxon and Illea patiently awaits the next Selection. When Prince Michael Schreave turns nineteen, thousands of girls apply for the Selection. Only thirty-five are chosen. Tess applies to win the heart of Prince Michael. But what happens when a certain someone interferes? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and/or PM me if you have any comments/questions/complaints. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass nor her characters. **

My hands tremble as they hold the envelope.

It's made of good paper, the finest quality in all of Illea. I anxiously tear it open and pull out the letter. I hastily read all of it and run to the dining room. My mom is doing paperwork, and she hesitantly looks up when she hears me trample down the stairs. She knows how I get when my emotions are up. I start jumping up and down.

"Mom, mom, mom, it's the letter for the Selection!" I yell.

I am expecting her to roll her eyes; instead, she drops her pen and gasps. In a quick but graceful move, she snatches the letter out of my hands like an expert robber. It takes her a moment to read it then read it again. Suddenly, she is the epitome of calm, like a river flows over her face and the worry washes away. She sets it down on the counter in such a mundane way I am instantly confused.

"Mom, what should I do?"

She picks up her pen and looks me in the eye. "Tess, you know how your father and I feel about the monarchy." My parents tell me they're indifferent, but I know they despise how they run the country . Don't get them started on the castes. "Even though King Maxon and Queen America has done a good job of improving it, we know that you can make it even better," she continues.

"So what should I do?" I ask again.

"Go do what you want with it. I know you're capable of handling situations like these and I'll support you no matter what you choose to do."

I nod and run back up to my room. I push my textbooks and extra credit literature books aside and grab my favorite fountain pen. I fill the application in my neatest handwriting.

Full name: Teresa Francesca Renaldi

Age: Eighteen

Caste: Three

Province: Midston

Job: Student at the University of Midston

I fill the rest of the application and smile when I reach the part where it says "Talents." I list down theater, symphony orchestra, and vocal ensemble. Even though I'm a Three, my parents have always been diligent to make me well-rounded. The questions are easy to answer, but I know these aren't at random. So many girls think the Selection is a lottery. As if.

Do they really think some nobody Five is going to show up at the palace? Queen America is quite talented. She can sing and play music well. Based on that fact, it is obvious that the competition is no coincidence for a talented girl to win.

I list I can speak five languages: English, Italian, Spanish, French, and Chinese. Again, my parents made sure of this. We have family ties in Italy, and my parents are adamant I learn more than Italian and English. I come from an intelligent family; it would be shocking if I didn't speak more than two dialects.

I finish the rest of the application and get dressed. It's only four o'clock so I might as well turn the form in (yes, my mother cooks dinner at four o'clock; it takes her that long.) I've heard from school that officials will be there to take your pictures as a part of the application process. I want to look my best, but not too over the top I look superficial. I put on a sleeveless cerulean collared shirt on and match it with a lacy white skirt. I slip on my navy blue flats; I think I'm tall enough at five-six that I don't see the need to wear heels. I let my black hair cascade in waves down my left shoulder. I hate wearing makeup, so I simply apply some pink lip gloss and then add blush to my olive-toned skin.

Once I believe I'm ready, I head down with the application and tell Mom I'm going to drive to the Province of Midston Services Office. She offers to come with me and I accept. I quickly grab an apple from the basket on the counter.

It's a gorgeous sunny day as we drive our silver car down the road. It looks like one of those scenes in a movie where a random woman starts singing. That's how beautiful it looks. But the brightness of the day is rained on by the starving Eights on the street. They are haggard and bone thin.

"Mom, stop the car."

She moves the car to the curb and looks at me strangely. I step out of the car with my apple in hand. I walk to a little boy who is probably as old as my little sister; I feel like a brat just looking at them.

"Hi there," I say. The boy tenuously looks up at me. His eyes are sunken and I wonder how many days, weeks, years it has been since he has eaten a proper meal. I hold out the apple and he plucks it from my hands. He gets a big bite from it and then he runs away behind a chain link fence. I see him give it to another hand—a girl's by the looks of it—and he comes back to me.

"Thank you," he says. I smile, feeling appreciated for my good deed. I walk back to my car and drive on. I park the car a block away from the building and walk the rest of the way.

I am not surprised when I see the long queue of girls. I try to distinguish their castes by how they are dressed. A Five is wearing a paint-splattered apron and hastily takes it off when she looks around. There are many wearing elegant dresses; some have so much makeup on their face I am surprised they haven't turned two-dimensional from the weight. It would take me months to get the gunk off my face.

I line up behind a tall blonde girl—no doubt a Two—and wait for my turn. I stare at a spot on the ground when a person taps me on the shoulder. I turn and smile when I see Isabelle Day, my best friend. We chat a little and I am vaguely listening to her when I hear, "Next."

I walk up and sign at the window to confirm that everything on my application is true. I sit in the chair and make sure not a hair is out-of-place. I smile, hoping that my face doesn't look like it's having a seizure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy. Credits to ImJustThatGirl, SkyRosyPosy, and evaluate for making the girls mentioned here. LilacFields made two of the royals. To everyone else who turned in a character: they might appear in the story. I'll try my best to include her somewhere. They just don't fit in this chapter, but I'm sure you'll see them in a nearby future.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I didn't make The Selection Trilogy. Obviously.**

It's already been a week since I turned in my application. The results are going to be shown tonight on the _Illea Capital Report._ As I dress up for class, I imagine how I would feel like if I am chosen.

_"Miss Teresa Renaldi of Midston, Three." says Gavril Fadaye. I am screaming and jumping up and down. Euphoria and anxiety wash over me. What if I'm not good enough? What if Prince Michael doesn't like me? Gasp, what if the _king _doesn't like me?!_

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I slip on my navy blue sweatshirt that says _UM Symphony Orchestra _on the back. I put on my jean shorts and canvas sneakers. I want to look more laid back and aloof than I actually am.

I bike to school, and when I get there, strong tan arms wrap around me. I inhale and it's a scent that is a mix of tangerines and a spice I can't name. It's Luke Danielson, one of my best friends.

"Hey, Tess," he says in a light carefree voice.

I turn around to face him after locking my bike to a pole. "Good morning, Lucas." He makes a face and I laugh. Luke hates being called by his full first name. He said it makes him sound like a nerd. I told him he is.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" he asks casually as he helps me put my bag on my shoulder.

I sigh teasingly. "Just admit that you like me already! It would be much easier on you if you just tell me."

Luke shakes his head, exhausted from my mocking. Gossip got around last year that Luke liked me. I confronted him and I always bring it up. It's hilarious for me; nobody's ever had a crush on me before. Well, at least to my knowledge.

"I actually have to catch the _Report _tonight. I turned in an application for the Selection." I make a sound in the back of my throat. "Like I would win."

Luke comforts me by putting a hand on my arm. "Maybe Prince Michael likes smart girls like you. The only reason you wouldn't get in is if the prince has a thing for stupid chicks. Like Rose Lopez."

We walk to class together, like the friends we always were.

* * *

I bounce on the couch as I wait for the _Report _to come on. I feel like my insides are inside out. I curl up and finally eight o'clock comes around. The anthem plays and there is King Maxon standing behind a podium. He announces that his project on food distribution to the lower castes is doing better than ever. He says that there are fewer people that are starving on the streets. He gives an update on the rebels; it turns out they might know who the leader is. More information will be announced in the nearby future. We hope so.

After the king walks back to his throne next to Queen America, the Master of Events shows up. He introduces Gavril Fadaye who walks over to the royal family.

There is powerful yet kind King Maxon, graceful Queen America, charming Prince Michael, his younger brother Prince Matthew, beautiful Princess Rilane and her twin sister, Princess Alexandra, and the youngest, fifteen year old Prince Xander. Prince Michael sits straight and stiff. Prince Matthew, on the other hand, casually crosses his legs. They are definitely polar opposites but they look like they get along. Princess Rilane has beautiful blond hair like her father and the queen's blue eyes. Princess Alexandra, however, has the same honey blond hair but the king's warm brown eyes. Prince Xander has unruly brown hair and green eyes. The only resemblance he has with his parents is his physique. He is lean and muscular like his father but has his mother's beautiful cheekbones. My sister, Maria, has an extremely huge crush on him.

I find myself admiring the royal family. Even though they look different, they still look unified. And very good-looking.

Gavril approaches the man of the hour. "Prince Michael, you turned nineteen last week on the first of August. That makes you eligible for the Selection. Tell me, how are you feeling?"

He replies without hesitation. "Honestly, it's a little nerve-wracking, but I have to say I am quite excited to meet the ladies."

Gavril asks the rest of the children about their opinions. Then he walks over to the king and queen. "So, Your Majesty," he says to the king, "Do you know who this year's Selected will be?"

The king smiles with ease. "A few, all are very lovely."

Gavril turns to the queen. "Your Majesty, any advice for the girls?"

Queen America smiles at the camera, looking serene. "I remember how it felt like for me last year, and I remember Queen Amberly's words: Be yourself no matter what."

Gavril nods. "Wise words, my queen, wise words. And with that, let us reveal the thirty-five ladies chosen for the Selection. Ladies and gentleman, please join me in congratulating the following Daughters of Illea!"

The screen switches to the national emblem. In the upper right-hand corner, there is a small box with Prince Michael's face to catch his reaction. What if I'm Selected and he makes a face of disgust? Wait, why would I be picked at all?

My family joins me and my dad rubs small comforting circles on my back. My fingernails are digging into my palms in anticipation. Gavril holds a set of cards in his hands and reads the first name aloud. "Miss Perris Conner of Kent, Two." A pretty girl with long black hair and gray eyes appears on the screen. I've heard her music before. Not my favorite, but it's obviously an advantage to be a singer and an actress. Michael's eyebrows go up; evidently, he's impressed too.

"Miss Evelyn Raia of Columbia, Four." A picture of a girl that looks like me shows up next. She has black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. The only difference is that her lips are slightly fuller than mine.

"Miss Sierra Ridley of Dakota, Three." Light brown hair and gray eyes.

Again, it's quite obvious that they are not drawn by chance. Most are beautiful, and the ones who are not probably have family ties somewhere. My deductions are right when I hear, "Miss Teresa Renaldi of Midston, Three." I had imagined what it would feel like; to see my face with my dark hair over my shoulder. I get off the couch and gasp. I am having trouble breathing because my parents have just wrapped me in an enormous hug and my sister, Maria, is clinging on to my waist for dear life.

I am part of the Selection. The phone rings. After I put it down after answering, it rings again. And again, and again.

Arrangements are made for officials to come to my house. One daunting question haunts my brain: How will I get to school?!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm feeling generous today, so here's the third chapter. Please review and enjoy!**

**P.S. Some of the lines are from The Selection. **

I wake up in the morning, groggy as usual, but then I remember I am part of the Selection now. I hop out of bed and get ready for school. Last night after the _Report_, I asked a perky woman named Silvia to let me keep going to school. She agreed, albeit reluctantly, as long as I got home at precisely four o'clock.

I put on dark jean shorts and a red tank top. It is blisteringly hot outside, and I still have to bike to school. I tie my hair up in a neat bun and start my ride.

As soon as I get on campus, cameras swarm me. I avoid the reporters and cameras until I get to the pole where I chain my bike. Once I get off it, I slip on my backpack and listen to them.

"How are you feeling today, Lady Teresa?" says a woman in a pantsuit.

"I'm alright," I reply. "It is quite hot today, though. Don't you agree?"

The reporters and photographers murmur yeses. "Lady Teresa," calls another. I turn to the voice. A young man says, "We've heard that you had to bargain your way to keep going to school."

"Yes, it's true. I find it pointless that I can't keep going to school to get ready for the Selection. My education and academics is everything to me. Not to mention orchestra practice during the day."

They continue firing questions, and I answer them patiently as I walk to class. I occasionally pose for the photographers as we go along. Finally, the crowd around me is parted by a guy with blue eyes. It's Luke.

"Okay, people, break it up," he yells, "She needs to get to class and it would behoove you to get her late." The group dissipates until it's just me and Luke. "Congratulations, by the way," he says formally.

That never happens. That means something isn't right.

"Luke, what's wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head and plasters a smile on his face. "Nothing. Let's get you to class."

I frown. "No, tell me now."

He crosses his arms, and I stand determined. "Fine," he sighs. "The way they were swarming you like bees just drives me nuts!"

"Why do you care?" I ask incredulously.

"Because I do like you and I'll miss you when you go."

That stuns me to silence. I know I tease him about it, but I didn't really think it was true.

"Come on. Let's just get to class." He grabs my arm to drag me away but I keep my feet firmly planted.

"No," I say stubbornly. "So what, you're just going to let me leave?"

"Well, I can't let you stay!" He looks so frustrated. I've never seen him so dumbfounded. "Please, Tess. Let's just go."

He still has his hand on my arm. I yank it away. "Fine." We walk in an awkward silence. Why couldn't he have just said that he liked me? This was my decision to apply and I did. Now I'm in the Selection. Luke has to grow a pair and leave me alone. The thing about Luke is that sometimes I find myself looking at him and thinking _I love you. _But other times I want to punch him so hard.

We separate when we hit the hallway. I go through the day in a daze constantly thinking about Luke. I couldn't just back out now. No, that isn't an option

* * *

A lean man with a goatee is measuring me for my new wardrobe. I am excited and open to the idea of wearing a dress everyday.

The next day a tall man walks in the door. I've been notified that he is the one who will go over the official rules with me. He asks me if there is somewhere private we could talk. I lead him to the living room where my mom is. I don't want any thing sketchy to happen and I'm sure that my mom would be the one there to avoid that.

"Miss Renaldi," he tells me, "this may sound harsh, but as of last Friday, you are now considered property of Illea. You must take care of your body from here on out. I have several forms for you to sign as we go through this information. Any failure to comply on your part will result in your immediate removal from the Selection. Do you understand?"

I hesitantly say, "Yes." He talks in a robotic way that I know he has said these words before.

"Very good," he continues. Ugh, there's more. "I have the physical from your doctor and you are perfectly healthy. She has also given me your medication that you will use in the palace." He hands me a red inhaler my asthma. I rarely have asthma attacks, but when I do, it's the effect of anxiety or stress. I put the items beside me on the couch and make a mental note to take it tonight.

"Alright, moving on. Now, I know this is very personal, but I've had to discuss it with every contestant, so please don't be shy." What sort of warning is that? He pauses. "I need confirmation that you are, in fact, a virgin."

I bark a laugh and my mom's mouth is dropped to the ground. I swear, her jaw unhinged completely. "Of course, I'm a virgin," I say loudly. "What am I, a prostitute? No, that would break so many rules. My parents, the law, and my religion forbid it." I am astounded. Send a woman next time!

"If you are found to be lying-"

"She's not lying," my mom interrupts. "My goodness, Tess has never even had a boyfriend! If she did I would know."

"Alright, I'll just need you to sign this to confirm your statement." He hands me a clipboard with the form. I grab the pen from his hands and sign furiously. My signature looks flawless despite the fact my hands are shaking. I pretend to look mad but underneath the surface I am amused. This is honestly extremely hilarious. I mean a man is talking to me about this. With my mother in the room, for goodness' sake!

"I need to go over the rules with you. They are very straightforward, and you shouldn't have a hard time complying. If you have any questions, just speak up."

He looks at me and I nod silently.

"You cannot leave the palace of your own accord. You have to be dismissed by the prince himself. Even the king and queen cannot force you out. They can tell the prince they do not approve of you, but he makes every decision on who stays and who leaves. Understand?"

"Yes."

"You do not arrange your times with the prince. He will seek you out for one-on-one company if he wants it. If you are in a larger social setting and he is present, the is different. But you do not go to him without invitation." Of course, to me that's no problem. I wouldn't just show up at the prince's door asking for attention. That is so unlike me.

"You are not to fight with the other thirty-four contestants. If you are found laying hands on one, causing her stress, stealing from her, or doing anything that might diminish her personal relationship with the prince, it is in his hands whether or not to dismiss you on the spot." Again, so unlike me.

"Your only romantic relationship will be with Prince Michael. If you are found writing love notes to someone here or are caught in a relationship with another person in the palace, that is considered treason and is punishable by death."

Mother has made no comment at any of the other rules, but at this one she gasps when she hears the word "death." Sayonara, Luke!

"If you are found breaking any of Illea's written laws, you will receive the punishment tied to that offense. Your status as one of the Selected does not put you above the law.

"You must not wear any clothes or eat any food that is not specifically provided for you by the palace. This is a security issue and will be strictly enforced."

I raise my hand like I'm in a classroom. "Can I bring my sweatshirt from here? I want to bring it to the palace for... sentimental reasons." It's not exactly a lie. It means a lot to me, but I want to bring it because I don't want to be wearing their nightgowns. Ew, that would make feel naked. Ah, I love loopholes.

The official mulls over it. "I suppose you can. How about you give it to me now so I can bring it to the palace? That way it can be observed and checked for anything inadequate."

"I'll go get it now." I quickly run upstairs and grab my sweatshirt from the closet. It smells fresh from the laundry and I inhale deeply. I lay it on my bed and search for cotton shorts and a t-shirt. I shove them in my sweatshirt and fold it neatly. I go back downstairs and hand it to the official. He takes it and sets it down on top of the forms.

"On Fridays it is imperative that you are present for all _Capital Report _broadcasts," he continues. "On occasion, but always with warning, there will be cameras or photographers in the palace, and you will be courteous and allow them to see your lifestyle with the prince.

"For each week you stay at the palace, your family will be compensated. I will give you your first check before I leave. Also, should you not stay at the palace, an aide will help you adjust to your life after the Selection. Your aide will assist you with final preparations before you leave for the palace.

"Should you make it to the top ten, you will be considered an Elite. Once you reach that status, you will be required to learn about the particular inner workings of the life and obligations you would have as a princess. You are not permitted to seek such details before that time.

"Your status will remain a Three, but should you be chosen by Prince Michael, you as well as your entire family will become Ones as members of the royal family." That thought is unimaginable. Me, a princess.

"If you win, you will marry Prince Michael and become crowned princess of Illea and take on all the rights and responsibilities of that title. Do you understand?"

"Yes," my mom and I say together.

"Very good. If you could just sign this form saying you've heard all the official rules, and Mrs. Renaldi, if you could just sign this form saying you received your check, please." He hands the slip of paper to Mother and she smiles gratefully.

The man gets up and gathers the forms as well as my sweatshirt. He thanks us for our time, and I lead to him to the door.

"Oh, there is one more thing you must know," he says when we are both outside. "This isn't exactly a rule, but it would be unwise of you to ignore it. When you are invited to do something with Prince Michael, you do not refuse. No matter what it is. Dinners, outings, kisses-more than kisses-anything. Do not turn him down."

I cross my arms. "So what you're saying is that even though you talked to me and made me sign a form saying I am a virgin, I can't turn down the prince?"

"I know it sounds unbecoming. But it would not behoove you to reject the prince under any circumstances. Good evening, Miss Renaldi."

I watch him leave and walk back inside. I slam the door and I am more aggravated than before. So I couldn't break the rules, but I guess the prince could. I know Prince Michael is nice and all, but why would the official have to mention that if it isn't necessary?

I guess I'll have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit to Pegicorn. Great name, BTW. :) The other girls mentioned are already credited in a previous chapter or made by guests. Please review or PM for any questions!**

I am in my room getting ready for my send-off. I put on a white shirt and black pants, the same thing the other Selected have to wear. I braid my long hair down my back and stick my province flower above my ear—a red camellia. I wear my dark red flats and head downstairs with my red backpack full of extra clothes.

When I get downstairs, my parents hug me tight. They tell me that no matter what, I shouldn't let anybody change me. I nod; of course I wouldn't change.

The send-off is uneventful until I sing the national anthem with the University of Midston Symphony Orchestra behind me. The crowd applauds and my aide leads me to the car. I head to the airport and leave my old life behind me.

After the six hour flight, I, along with four other girls, get to the airport. The crowd around us start to cheer and I wave. I sign some autographs and go to the end of the line. We get into a car that will lead us to the palace. I only have one word to describe it: magnificent.

The high stucco walls seem to sparkle in the sunlight. The driveway circles a driveway and leads us to the front gates. There are guards on either side of the door. They hold it open for us and gasp when I step in. The marble floor is magnificent; it's so shiny I can see the reflection of the chandelier above. We are all then quickly ushered to a room lined with tables with mirrors.

A woman named Silvia calls over a maid to lead me to station seven. When I sit down, a tall man with a high voice comes over to me. "Hon," he starts, "we have to talk about you look."

I look at him warily. "What do you mean? Are you calling me ugly?"

He laughs and for a second I think it is one of the Selected. "No, hon, I meant what we should change about you!"

"So you are calling me ugly?" I say slowly.

"No, I'm saying we can make you look even more fabu!" I have no idea what "fabu" means but I'll just go with it.

He calls over several women and they get to work. They wax my legs until I feel bare. They trim and buff my fingernails. They miraculously get rid of the calluses on my feet and apply dark red nail polish. They put the same thing on my fingernails and then they rub all sort of lotions on me. I feel like a cupcake. A lady starts trimming my split ends and adds layers to it. Another puts black eye shadow and bright red lipstick on me. I am not used to this much makeup on my face. I don't know how it will turn out but I trust these people to know what they're doing.

I look at myself in the mirror. I barely recognize the girl staring back. The person in the mirror looks sexy and innocent at the same time. The way they applied rouge on me make my cheekbones look higher and more prominent. I could get used to this.

A maid leads me to a rack with my name on it. There are a week's worth of dresses on it and I am so excited. I am put into a short dress the color of burnt sienna. There are jewels scattered on the bodice, and the maid pins my name tag on it. She tells me to wear the shiny bronze heels and I do as I'm told. They make me taller than I am, making me three inches short of six feet. I look at myself in the mirror and I look absolutely beautiful.

I am interviewed about my makeover and I gush about how fun it was and how it rarely happens. When I'm done, I head over to a couch. Sitting there is a girl with dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes. I recognize her as Annabel Paisley, one of the few Fives here. She sees me coming and I wave.

"Hi, I'm Tess from Midston. And you are?" I ask even though I know who she is.

"I'm Anna from Hansport. I'm a Five." I already know this not from memory but from her appearance. Anna is wearing a cream colored dress with cap-sleeves. Her hair is in a simple high ponytail and her nail polish is taupe-colored. I guess she's going for the simplicity angle; the Queen America strategy, I guess.

"I'm a Three," I reply. A look passes her face for a millisecond. It disappears as quickly as it came.

"Oh," she says quietly. What? Does a thing as simple as my caste intimidate her? Well, I wonder how she'd survive the whole competition.

Fortunately, the last girls trickle in and Silvia gives us a tour of the palace. When we hit the second floor, girls are dropped off to their rooms. My room is in a secluded corner with Ashley Zoney, Kathleen Scott, and Delphinum Benstone. When I enter my room three ladies curtsy. The thin brunette introduces herself as Emma. The petite blonde is Christina. The oldest, probably in her thirties, is named Margaret. They get me ready for dinner with the royal family, and they tell me that I am going to meet the prince tomorrow morning.

I am put in a dark pink sleeveless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. I wear silver stilettos and diamond earrings. I head downstairs to the Women's Room. When all of us are present, we watch our send-offs. My voice sounds beautiful onscreen. Girls glare at me when the commentators say how spectacular I am. I politely smile back at them and keep watching. These girls aren't going to scare me.

We head to dinner and nobody talks to me. I don't care; I don't feel like socializing anyway. I look at the head table. All of the royal family is present except for Prince Michael. The suspense and anticipation might kill me before I meet him. I catch the eye of Prince Matthew and he winks at me. I look away; I don't think is acceptable. Shouldn't the prince of all people know that?

I continue to eat my dinner in silence and smile when I see dessert. I look up and want to make sure I am not the only one enjoying the chocolate cake. The others are smiling too. The king looks particularly happy when he bites into a piece. It's an odd sight to see a fit, muscular man eating cake. Prince Xander eats with equal delight. The princesses have equal expressions on their face. Duh, they're twins.

When I finish my dessert, I excuse myself to go upstairs. I take a warm bath and look like myself again. I wear a thin nightgown my maids put on me and get in bed. Christina and Emma exit the room, leaving me alone with Margaret. Usually at home, I don't fall asleep right away. Can you imagine my distress when I'm in the palace?! I ask Margaret to get me a glass of water and when she leaves the room, I tiptoe down the hallway.

I hide behind a marble pillar when I see Margaret with a glass. I snicker when she goes upstairs and back into something. "Oh!" I say surprised. Prince Matthew stands behind me with an amused look on his face.

"I haven't seen you here before," he says with a low voice.

I roll my eyes. "Well, obviously. I wasn't born here."

"No, I didn't see you at dinner," he explains.

"Yes, you did! You even winked at me!" The scene plays in my head like a movie.

"That was you?" Matthew asks incredulously. "No, you are not that girl. You look much prettier than she did."

I blush and remembering my manners, I curtsy. "I'm Teresa, but you can call me Tess, your highness."

Prince Matthew smiles. "I'm Prince Matthew, the brother of the man you are competing for. But you can call me Matthew or the title Handsome Rock God."

I laugh and then I hear a distressed scream. I sigh. "That must be my maid. I have to go." Matthew puts my hand to his lips.

"Good night, my dear."

"Ha! I am not your dear. No one should know of this encounter. This could be high treason for me." I warn.

"Agreed. Who are you again?"

Trying to be funny, are we? I smirk and run back to my room. Margaret grabs my arm and shoves me in bed. I sleep, breathless and happy.

**Anyone notice Tess's attitude change after her parents told her not to let the Selection change her? Food for thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a chapter for you guys! I hope you had a Merry Christmas!**

I wake up to the sunlight hitting my face. Emma draws back the curtains and shakes me awake. I begrudgingly roll out of bed and get in the bathroom.

When I get out, Margaret is holding a pale yellow one-shouldered dress. The diamonds that circle my waist make me look practical. The dress goes just above my knees and I feel elegant.

I put it on and my maids curl my hair. Christina pins it up in a half ponytail while Emma puts shimmering bronze eye shadow. I tell her to keep it on light. I remember Prince Matthew telling me I looked prettier than I did during dinner with the makeup. Emma does so with deliberation. She also adds pale pink lip gloss after I tell her that I hate lipstick. She nods and finishes my look with bronze blush.

Margaret hands me a pair of nude pumps and I put it on. I put on small diamond earrings before I go. I thank my maids and walk downstairs. When I enter the Great Room where we're supposed to be meeting Prince Michael, cameras are everywhere. The tables are placed in rows and silverware and plates are set. But there's no food. I consciously sit down in a random spot, which happens to be next to a shaking Sierra Ridley. Silvia is in a corner looking at everyone.

Sierra's gray eyes flick over to me then ahead. "When do you think he's coming?" she whispers nervously.

Silvia reprimands Sierra before I have a chance to answer. "A lady mustn't raise her voice above a whisper." She keeps going on and on about table manners and etiquette. I swear, if I don't get food—

Two knocks come at the door and Prince Michael walks in the room. Everyone in the room straightens up, as do I.

"Good morning, ladies," he greets. His voice is deep and I vaguely think it's sexy. Oh my gosh, what's happening to me?! I take a good look at him. Prince Michael has to be at least six feet tall. He has hazel eyes that look like they know a secret. His brown-blond hair is neat and combed into place. I can see, now that he's in front of me, that he is extremely handsome.

We all greet him back and the others make an effort to look more put together; dress and jewelry rearrangements, hair being tossed over shoulders, properly crossed legs. Everyone is nervous, why aren't I? Prince Michael tells us he's going to talk to us and that he'll go down the row. He starts with the first girl, Lulu Bishop. They talk and I can tell the prince is bored. It takes seven more girls before I go up.

When I reach him, I curtsy. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning," he replies. "And your name is?"

"I'm Teresa but you can call me Tess."

His face brightens up. "Ah, so you're Tess! Matthew had warned me about you and how troublesome you are." He leans forward. "Are you troublesome?"

I raise my eyebrow. "Only when I want to be."

He chuckles and eases back into his seat. "So, what are your hobbies?"

"I like to play music and sing."

"Oh, what instruments do you like to play?"

I hold my hand up, putting up my fingers as I count off the instruments I play. "Well, I play guitar, piano, violin."

Michael looks amused. "Wow, you'll really impress my mother!"

"Do you play any instruments, your highness?"

He looks surprised I've asked him a question instead of vice versa. "I play piano and I—uh—sing a little, too."

I smile. "You must show me sometime, your highness."

His hazel eyes look me in the eye. "Please, just call me Michael. And I will show you. How about tomorrow at three o'clock in the music room?"

I gasp. "That would be amazing, your highness. Uh, I mean Michael." He smiles and I'm sure we have a few more minutes. "Does Prince Matthew play anything?" I ask out of curiosity.

Michael looks at me strangely. "Yes, he plays the violin. My two sisters play the piano and violin, and Xander plays the guitar. He's quite good at it too."

I nod my head, feeling like that's the only reply I can give. After a small pause I say, "Michael, I don't know who'll end up on top, and I'm sure the decision is some pressure on you. So I would like to alleviate some of that pressure. I want to be your friend, not some psycho that wants the crown. Do you think that's possible?"

Michael smiles and nods. "I would love that." He stands up and I follow suit. "Thank you for your time, my dear. I will come pick you up from your room tomorrow."

I curtsy and he bows. Then, almost out of nowhere, he grabs my hand and kisses the back of it. I smile and walk back to my seat.

After several minutes, the last girl is sent back to her seat. Michael gets up and goes to the center of the room. "If I have asked you to stay behind," he announces, "please stay in your seats. If not, please proceed with Silvia into the dining hall. I will join you shortly."

I get up as well as nine other girls. I am worried; there are so many left behind. I look back and see twenty-five pairs of eyes stare at us. I am the last to exit and the doors close behind me.

One of the girls walks beside me. I look her in the eyes; well, eye. Her bangs cover her right one up and I don't see why she would do that. The eye that's looking at me has golden flecks amidst the brown. She asks, "There are only ten of us! Are we being eliminated?"

I shake my head. I'm about to mention I am meeting Prince Michael tomorrow, but then I remember my competition. I'm not the gloating type. "I don't think we're being eliminated. Prince Michael is just more decisive. He obviously knows who he likes and who he does not."

The girl nods at me and blurts, "I'm Aislinn Chambers from Clermont."

I smile. "I'm Tess Renaldi from Midston." I am about to tell her more, but Silvia tells us to hush. We enter the banquet room and at the head table the royal family is present except for Michael. I catch Michael's eye and he smiles. I roll my eyes and curtsy towards the head table. The others catch my doing and imitate.

The queen laughs. "Welcome, girls. Congratulations on being part of the Elite."

Inadvertently, my eyes widen. The other girls look shocked too. I can't believe Michael managed to narrow it down to the Elite already. This is going to be shorter than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just got two reviews that kinda made me sad but whatevs. Thank you to those who stuck with me for this long. This is actually my first fanfic (obviously) and it makes me happy that people are following it. You guys are awesome. Love ya!**

It's 2:59 and I'm freaking out.

I've never gone on a date before. What if this is an absolute disaster?! As I'm waiting for Michael to come pick me up, I pace back and forth. For the hundredth time, I check my hair. It's braided down my back and I contemplate if I should redo it when the knock comes at my door. I straighten my green dress and open the door. I expect to see Michael, but instead it's Matthew. His arm is sticking out and he says, "Ma'lady."

I roll my eyes. "What are you doing here? Michael said he'd come pick me up."

"He's in a meeting. He asked me to come bring you to the music room."

I look down the hallway and see if anyone is looking. Finally, I sigh and take Matthew's arm. We don't talk at all until we enter the music room. I let go of his arm and gasp. Every instrument you could think of is in here. I grab an acoustic guitar of the wall and sit down on the ground. I strum a few chords and smile. "This is amazing!" I say.

Matthew laughs. It's a warm sound that fills my whole being. "I've never seen someone this excited to see it."

"Are you kidding me?! It's glorious!" I start playing chords and sing. Soon, Matthew is sitting down in front of me. I pluck the last string and look at him. There is a mix of feelings on his face—awe and shock. Before he says anything though, Michael enters the room.

"Was that you?" Michael says.

I hang the guitar back up on the wall and curtsy. "Yes," I say politely.

"You're really good." Michael looks at Matthew who is getting up. "Thanks, Matt, for bringing her here."

Matthew smiles. "Any time." He leaves the room without another word, leaving me alone with Michael. Good riddance.

I see the grand piano in the corner and walk over to it. I sit down on the piano bench and pat the space next to me. Michael sits and starts playing a song. The melodies flow out of the instrument. Michael's fingers fly over the keys and I watch, awestruck. He finishes and I applaud. "That was fantastic!" I say.

He looks away bashfully. "I get it from my mother."

I smile and start playing a song from way back when Illea was still America. Apparently, Michael knows the song too. He sings along, his voice a rich warm sound like honey. I sing the harmony with him and notice that we sound great. A third voice sings along and I stop. I turn around and stumble out of my seat. "Your highness," I say to Queen America.

"Mother," Michael grumbles. He looks embarrassed that his mother is with him on his first date.

"Hello," the queen says warmly. "Were you the one playing the piano?" she asks me.

I nod respectfully. She smiles. "That was excellent playing. And your voice sounded so good!"

I beam, shocked that the queen complimented me. "Well, I'll leave you two alone now. Sorry for interrupting."

"Not at all, your highness," I say.

She smiles and leaves the room. For the next hour, I sing with Michael. After our fifth song, Matthew enters. Ugh, what does he want now?

"Hey guys," he says nonchalantly. Then he turns to Michael. "Mike, Dad wants to see you."

Michael nods and stands up. I get up with him and he takes my hand. "Thank you for your company, my dear. I had a really good time and I hope we could do this again." I nod happily. "Do you want me to escort you to your room?"

I look around. "Is it fine if I stay here?"

"Of course." Michael kisses the back of my hand and walks out. I pretend that Matthew isn't there behind me. I grab the violin hanging from the wall and Matthew stops me before I get the bow.

"What?" I say hotly.

"That's mine." He points to the violin I'm holding, and sure enough it had Matthew engraved on the side.

"Oh," I say. I hand it to him. "Play for me."

Matthew smirks and plucks the instrument from my hands. I sit down on the couch and gesture for him to start. Matthew closes his eyes and starts to play. Crescendos and decrescendos fill the room. The melody turns into something more. I feel like this is the first time I've actually heard the violin. Matthew plays with emotion and when he finishes the song with a beautiful down bow, my jaw is hanging.

"Oh. My. God." I say.

Matthew's blue eyes wander from the strings to me. He puts the violin back up and sits down next to me. "I have a question for you," he says. I raise my eyebrow and he says, "Why is it that when you talk to my brother you sound all proper and ladylike? But when you talk to me, you sound like a really pissed off girl that wants to pee on the world."

I can't help it; I laugh. My laughter fills the room with amazing acoustics. "Well, my purpose here is to try to woo your brother. I have to act proper and ladylike. But when I'm with you..." I look Matthew in the eye. "I want to act like myself."

"So you really are pissed off all the time?"

I swat his arm. "No, you just irritate me like no other."

He laughs. "Well, if you want to know something, Michael likes laid-back girls. He doesn't like prim and proper. It would be nice to act decent, but otherwise just be yourself. He hates phonies."

I furrow my brows. "And you're giving me advice because..."

"You're actually pretty cool, Tess." I blush and look away.

"Well, as much fun as this has been, I think we should go," I say, getting up.

Matthew nods. "Yeah, let's go." He sticks out his elbow like a gentleman, and I take it.

We're going up the stairs when I hear a wailing noise. I cover my ears. "What is that?" I yell through the deafening cacophony.

Matthew grabs my arm and starts dragging me to the right. "It's the rebel alarm."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my goodness you guys! The reviews! I squealed like a little girl and I want to thank you guys so much. I literally lost all hope when someone said my story was boring, but you guys that are still reading this... Words cannot express how grateful I am. So here's another chapter for today! Hope you enjoy! (Sorry for the many exclamation points. I'm just so happy!)**

Matthew and I are running to a wall. "What are you doing?" I yell. He doesn't answer. Instead, he presses against the wall looking for something. Finally, his hand pushes down on some hidden trigger. The wall opens and reveals a dark staircase. Matthew grabs my hand and pulls me in.

The wall shuts behind us. Lights hang on the wall at five foot intervals. I am breathing heavily from either adrenaline or the fact I just sprinted in four-inch heels. Oh, and maybe because Matthew is still holding my hand. I pull it back like his hand is hot metal. Matthew stares at me with his eyes that are as deep and blue as oceans. He looks away. "Follow me," he says. He descends into the darkness.

I look at the stairs beneath us. I take a step and immediately I slip. Of course I would because I'm a klutz, I'm wearing four-inch heels, and IT'S DARK. I am ready to hit my head on the stone wall but surprisingly it doesn't come. When I open my eyes, Matthew's face is inches away from mine. I can feel his strong arms under my back. Wow, I feel like I'm in a movie. What, is he going to kiss me now? I quickly stand back up and take off my shoes. I hold them in my hand and carefully go down with Matthew behind me.

We're not even halfway down when I start shivering. This is a disaster. One inconvenience after the other. One step forward, two steps back. Out of all days, I picked today to wear a light strapless dress. It doesn't even reach my knees. Matthew must have seen me shaking because he puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and look at him. He takes off his suit coat and puts it around my shoulders. I begrudgingly slip my arms into the sleeves. It smells like Matthew—something both sweet and spicy. I take a deep breath and turn to him.

"Thanks, Matthew," I say.

"Just call me Matt."

I nod and we are silent the rest of the way. After several minutes, we enter a man-made cavern that has other staircases surrounding it. The guard who is standing in front of a two-inch thick door immediately opens the door for us.

"Your Majesty," the guard says, bowing.

We enter the safe room, a clamor of activity inside. All of the royal family is present, as well as Perris Conner and Evelyn Raia. When Prince Michael sees me, he immediately comes to my side. Michael gives me a hug and I embrace him back. "I'm so sorry I left you alone," he mumbles.

"Don't worry," I say into his chest. "If Matt hadn't been with me, I don't know where I would be."

Michael pulls back and claps Matt's back. "Thanks, Matt."

Matt chuckles. "Anything for you and the Selection girls." I don't miss the slight longing in his voice. I can't let myself like Prince Matthew. Not now, not ever.

Silvia ushers me to the back of the room. I sit in a corner and lean my head against the wall. The other Elite come in soon. I don't know how long the rebel attack lasts. I am so tired. I'm sure it's only six o'clock but I fall asleep anyway, with Matthew's suit coat still on.


	8. Chapter 8

**This one's kind of a filler chapter. **

**Disclaimer: If you think I own The Selection Trilogy by Kiera Cass, you're wrong.**

A hand gently shakes my shoulder.

I slowly open m eyes and find Michael peering at me. He smiles. I groggily rub my eyes and ask, "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

Michael chuckles when my eyes widen . "Don't worry. Dinner will be immediately brought to your room." I breathe a sigh of relief. I really want food. I didn't notice how hungry I was until now.

Michael holds out his hand and I take it gratefully. He helps me stand, but I immediately bend back down to get my heels. When I look up Michael is intently talking to Kathleen Scott and Delphinum Benstone. Both are shaking while they talk to Michael. The prince nods and then gives them both a hug. The two girls go up the stairs and disappear. I can't help my curiosity.

I approach Michael and ask, "What was that about?"

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "It seems that the rebel attack frightened them too much. Delphi admitted she was only here for the money while Kathleen said she felt nothing for me. I decided that it would be best if they leave."

I can only nod. Now there are eight of us. Michael takes my hand. "How are you feeling?"

I smirk. "Me? What about you? There are only eight of us left. How are _you_ feeling, Michael?"

He rubs my knuckles with his hands. He looks distant, obviously thinking about something. Then he looks in my eyes. "How do you feel about archery?"

I smile. "I love it!"

"Tomorrow then. Meet me in the gardens."

I nod and he kisses my cheek. He attends to the other girls now. Annabel Paisley is standing by the exit, looking dejected. I go over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing," she sighs.

I lean in closer to her. I don't want anyone else to hear us, but Anna shrinks back like a little puppy. "Prince Michael will see you soon. Don't worry. It's only the third day of the competition." Anna simply nods and leans back on the wall.

I look around the safe room. Princess Rilane and Alexandra are talking to each other like they're bored. Evidently, they've been in this safe room more than once. Alexandra catches me staring and I look away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see both of them coming to me. I quickly slip on my shoes and curtsy. "Your Majesties," I say.

The twins look at each other and laugh. I consciously straighten my clothes and Rilane says, "Hey, it's not you."

"Yeah, it's Matthew," Alexandra pipes up. Rilane elbows her sister and Alexandra whispers, "What?"

My eyebrows are furrowed in confusion. "What about Matthew?"

Rilane giggles. "Well, it seems that he has taken a liking to one of you."

"I'm still confused."

"You're wearing his suit coat," Alexandra explains.

I gasp. Ugh, I can't believe I forgot I was still wearing his coat! I quickly shrug it off and fold it over my arms. "How old are you?" I ask.

"Seventeen," they say together.

"How old are you?" Rilane says.

"Eighteen."

Alexandra raises her eyebrow. "Just like Matthew, eh?" They both giggle and I can feel the back of my neck grow warmer. "What's your name?"

"Tess," I say. I can't believe they're talking about Matthew. I'm here for Michael, not his brother.

"Ah, yes, Matt has been talking so much about you!" Rilane teases. She softens when she sees my humiliated expression. "I'll take that back to my brother." She holds out her hand and I give her Matt's suit coat.

"Thanks," I say.

I'm ready to go up when Alexandra puts a hand on my bare shoulder. "Tess, you're pretty cool. Do you want to see a movie with us sometime?"

I nod. "I'd love that." And with that, I head upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit to winterprincess for Emory Clutch.**

"Ladies, here is your first assignment," Silvia announces. "This Saturday is King Maxon's birthday. Your job is to plan the whole party. The music, arrangements, invitations, decorations and so on. It is up to you on who will do what." Silvia picks up a stack of papers. "I am handing out papers on things that might help you. I wish you the best of luck." With that, she leaves the room.

The seven of us gather in the Women's Room. Ashley Zoney was eliminated yesterday after Michael found out that she isn't a virgin. I don't see how someone could hide that from the creepy man who interrogated us. She was gone before breakfast.

Queen America is sitting in a chair by the corner reading a book. We all make sure to keep our voices quiet.

"I think we should start by assigning things," Perris proposes. We all mumble in agreement.

"We should all say what we did for a living to see who would be best to do what," Sierra says.

"Ooh!" squeals Evelyn. "I'll go first. Well, my father's the head chef of a five-star restaurant. So I think I should be in charge of the food." That makes sense.

We go around the circle saying our talents and skills. Aislinn is an artist, so we all agree she should be in charge of the decor. Annabel and Perris are both actresses so they suggest there should be a performance for the king. Both of them are going to be in it. Perris is also a singer and she says that she knows Lucy Leone. I drop my jaw at that one. Lucy Leone has the best voice in all of Illea! Sierra is apparently obsessive compulsive, so she says she'll know how best to arrange the Great Room where the party will be held. Emory Clutch has family ties down south so she thinks she'd be fit to arrange the guest list. I say that I have family ties in Italy. Emory starts arguing that she is the only one who can do it. Wow, this girl is one antagonistic debater! I patiently say that we can work together to see who to invite and where they will sit. I also suggest that Emory and I should write out all the invitations. After that, we get to work. We all agree that since we are working together, we should do our best to help each other. Aislinn goes to the queen after a while, asking what color King Maxon likes and such.

I am in the middle of talking to Emory about important people in Europe when I see Michael outside. He's looking expectantly around, like he's waiting for something. I quickly jump up. Crap, he's waiting for me! I excuse myself and ask Emory to keep our stuff in her folder. She nods with a curious look on her face. I curtsy to the queen and try to get out of there as quickly as possible without running. I see the guards standing on either side of the door and say I have a date with the prince. They obediently open the door and I toss my hair over my shoulder.

"Hi, Michael!" I say, feeling chipper.

"Hey, Tess." He holds out his hand and I take it. We walk to the archery range in the back. It's been a while since I've held a bow. The last bow I held was for a violin. I pick one up right next to a quiver. The bow is made of ebony; I can't help but spend a second feeling the smooth black wood.

I turn around to Michael and say, "May I?" He nods with a smile and I take off my shoes. I love feeling the grass under my feet. I'm glad I wore a blue strapless dress today. I bring the bow up and close my left eye. I aim the arrow to the middle. The arrow flies as I let go of the string. It lands right in the middle... of the left side. It's a few inches off-center and I have to say, I'm not as disappointed as I should be. It's pretty good for someone who hasn't shot in six years.

I smile sadly and hold out the bow to Michael. "Your turn," I say.

Before he takes the bow, he removes his suit coat, showing off his blue button down. He folds up his sleeves and then plucks the bow from my hands. As he takes his stance, I look at his arms in awe. When does the prince have time to work out? Michael takes a deep breath then releases. The arrow flies true to the center. Bull's eye.

I shake my head in disbelief. "How did you do that?" I ask. He turns around with a silly grin on his face. He beckons me over.

"Come here. I'll show you." I take the bow and hold it up like I usually do. "Ah, I see your problem. Lower your elbow a little more." He puts a hand on my right elbow and gently pushes it down. "Straighten your left arm a bit." He encases my left hand in his, prompting me to hold the bow straighter. "Make sure that when you release it, your body is straight and that you don't move an inch." I turn my head to him; he's so close. He prods my chin with his finger and I try to concentrate. He puts his hand to my waist and says, "Be still." I try to stop shaking. "Go."

I let go of the arrow and it whizzes through the air. I smile when it hits the exact center. "That was awesome!" I say.

"See? Just have faith in yourself," Michael encourages.

"Well, I had plenty of help from you." I put the bow back where I found it. "I bet I couldn't do it again."

"I bet you could."

I smirk and get the bow to prove him wrong. I do everything he told me to. When I release, the arrow lands an inch from my previous one. I hear a clap behind me and smile, feeling grateful that Michael is kind.

When I turn around, my face tries to remain calm. Matt stands next to my date clapping almost condescendingly. "Not bad, Tess. Where'd you learn that from?"

"Your brother," I say proudly.

There's a look that passes over Matt's face, some emotion I can't distinguish. It's gone almost as soon as it came. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now," he says mockingly.

"Bye, Matt," Michael says. As soon as Matt walks back in the palace, I turn to the target. I let go and it flies to the bull's eye. How I almost wish it hit Matthew instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Tomorrow is King Maxon's birthday, and we're all freaking out. We have everything planned out, sure, but we are still anxious to see if the king will like it. The seven of us are frantically running around the Great Room. Sierra is telling butlers and guards where to put the tables, making sure there is a special table for the royal family, a space for the dance floor, and the makeshift stage for the play and the music. Once that is done, Aislinn dashes from table to table arranging and rearranging the floral centerpieces. She has some butlers hanging up velvet drapes to cover the dull walls. Perris and Annabel are rehearsing their performance tomorrow. Their loud voices echo in the room; the velvet drapes made for good acoustics. Bonus! Emory and I are circulating the room, placing cards with names, indicating where people will sit. Evelyn seems like the most calm, talking to the cooks about the menus. She sits down on a seat writing on something. When I reach her to put the princess of France's card, I look over her shoulder. Evelyn is neatly writing down the menu for the cooks. For dessert, she puts down "chocolate cake." I gasp and squeal. Evelyn turns to look at me and smiles.

"It's the king's favorite," she explains. Of course it is.

After a few mad dashes, I look around the Great Room. It looks amazing, honestly. The dark blue velvet drapes add a little sparkle to the room. The centerpieces are composed of beautiful white lilies, which is Carolina's province flower; Queen America's province. I hear Perris and Annabel start to sing and it fills the room. So talented.

I want to make sure I didn't screw up the guest list, so I run out of the room looking for the guest list I left in my room. As I walk out of the Great Room, I bump into something; well, someone. I look up and immediately dip into a curtsy. "King Maxon," I say.

The king warmly smiles. "Hello, Lady..."

"Oh, it's Tess, your highness." Why did I say Tess? I should've said Teresa! Oh my goodness, I'm a mess.

"Lady Tess, what's going on in the Great Room? Surely you would tell me. My family thinks it's best to keep a secret." He starts to make a beeline for the doors but I stand in front of him.

"Your highness! Has anyone said how..." I scramble for words. "lovely your tie is? It's such a nice shade of blue. Maybe you should wear dark blue for the day tomorrow!" There, at least I could make him coordinate with the decor.

"You didn't answer my question, Lady Tess," he says almost sternly, but I can tell he's amused by the fact there is some secret being kept for him.

"Well, your highness, I think it's better if you find out tomorrow." I take his arm and lead him to the opposite direction. "So, your highness, I heard you're in to photography." I wince a little. It's a complete guess. I don't know what the king does in his free time! If he even has some.

"Yes, that's right. Who told you?"

"Frankly, I just guessed." We pass the gardens and I blow a stray hair out of my face. King Maxon is starting to turn around again. He's too strong, I don't think I can drag him away any longer.

"Lady Tess!" says a familiar voice behind me. I turn around. I've never been so happy to see Matt.

"Oh, Prince Matthew! I was just chatting with your father over here!" I give him a look, hoping he would catch on. When I see his eyes light up, I know he has.

"Father," Matt starts, coming over to us and throwing a hand over his dad's shoulders, "Mother is calling you. She said that she needed some help with her... work." We start leading the king to the main staircase.

"Oh, I see," King Maxon says. "Well, I'll best be on my way. Can't let my wife waiting for two long." I curtsy a goodbye. Once the king disappears upstairs, I throw my arms around Matt.

"Oh!" he says, surprised. He wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you, Matt." Hmm, I seem to be saying that sentence a lot these days. I haven't really seen Matthew around. He was probably doing some princely business or whatever. And I thought I was mad at him, but the anger ebbed away. I feel almost indifferent about Matt now.

"No problem," he laughs. Matt lets go of me and says, "You seem pretty happy these days." Well, of course. Michael gave me a dark blue acoustic guitar after our date in the archery range. Of course I'm happy!

I smile. "I do?"

Matt nods. "You excited for Dad's party tomorrow? Is that why you're happy?"

I blush, looking away for a moment. "Yeah, that and your brother," I blurt.

Matt's face falls and his hands ball into fists. They relax as he tries to regain his composure. "Ah, I see. I'll be on my way now. Wouldn't want to disturb you and your planning."

He disappears into a hall to the left. I shouldn't have said that. But then again, why can't I? It's not like Matt has feelings for me, or I have feelings for him. Do I?

I run up the stairs, getting the guest list from my room. When I enter the Great Room, everything is perfect. Or so it seemed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my goodness, the reviews are totally amazeballs. Thanks to all of you for your support! You guys are great. Love ya!**

**This chapter's pretty long. I hope you enjoy anyway. Please review!**

**P.S. I've never been drunk before.**

My maids get me ready for King Maxon's birthday ball. I dress in a midnight blue, velvet dress. The skirt fans out and touches the floor. I wear black heels to top it off. My maids put my hair up and leave tendrils of hair framing my face. The pins they put in have jewels in them so my hair looks like it sparkles. I put in simple diamond earrings and a bracelet made of the same thing. I quickly put on a diamond necklace just to make sure my neck isn't so bare; my dress is strapless, after all. My makeup is simple—lightly-applied gray eye shadow and no lip gloss. I'm not feeling it today.

Once I think I'm ready, I go down stairs. When I enter the Great Room, Perris rushes over to me. She's wearing a light turquoise dress that brings out her eyes that are full of fear.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"It's Lucy Leone," Perris cries frantically. "She said she couldn't make it!"

"Now why would someone turn down performing at the king's birthday?" Really, it was quite stupid.

"I don't know, but what are we going to do?"

We need music. We only fifteen minutes before the guests arrived. What are we going to do? Suddenly, a thought flies through my mind. The music room. All the children in the royal family plays an instrument. The king would probably like it more if his own children performed. We could also call the pianist that lives on the grounds. I turn to Perris.

"Get the other girls," I say. "Now, Perris!"

She nods and walks through the room, her black hair flying behind her. She finds all of them, one by one, and brings them to me.

"Okay, girls. Here's what I need you to do." I lean in and tell them my plan. They all nod and we disband. Sierra, Emory, and Perris run up to find the royal family. Or at least the children. Aislinn, Annabel, Evelyn, and I make a mad dash to the music room. We gather all of our instruments and run back to the Great Room, guitar and violins in hand. I make sure I am carrying Matthew's violin. I don't want anyone else to hold it but me or Matt.

The four of us set the instruments down by the back where the makeshift stage will be. Thankfully, the piano is already by the corner. When Emory, Perris, and Sierra run in with the princes and princesses I breathlessly them about Lucy Leone. They seem to understand. So I hand out their instruments. My fingers twitch to play them but I can't. Not yet. When I give Matt's violin to him, he cocks his head.

"Was this your plan?"

I nod. "I'm sorry if it's so awful to impose this upon you," I say formally.

"It's actually brilliant," he says with a small smile. I shyly tuck a hair behind my ear and thank him.

I tell the twins to situate themselves on the piano, but it seems their family has some other plan. I leave them to it.

The Elite all go to their assigned tables. Emory and I made sure that we sit with people we know how to speak with. Since I speak Chinese I'm sitting with people from New Asia. Evelyn is sitting with the other table of New Asians because she speaks Japanese. Aislinn is sitting with the Italians while Perris sits with the French and the royal family from Swendway. Sierra sits with the people from Spain. Annabel and Emory sit with the English.

The guests start slowly trickling in the room. The room is eventually full, and everyone is present except for the king and queen. I look around and smile when I see them enter. Queen America has her hands around her husband's eyes while he blindly walks in. When she takes them off, King Maxon gasps. We all yell, "Happy Birthday!" I look to the princes and princesses with their instruments and they start playing the traditional birthday song. Xander plays on his guitar, Matt plays his violin, Alexandra plays the piano, and Michael and Rilane sing. They sound amazing.

The king almost looks close to tears but then remembers all of the important officials in the room. He straightens up and applauds when his children finish. He walks to them and gathers them in a hug.

"Did you plan this out all for me?" I can hear him say. The guests have started to talk again, but I can faintly hear them talking.

"Well, Father, it was the Elite's idea. You should thank them," Michael says. What a gentleman.

"Then thank them I shall." King Maxon gets the microphone and speaks into it. "Welcome everybody. I would like to thank you who are here to celebrate my birthday. I would also like to give a special thanks to the Selected girls that made all of this possible, even though you kept it a secret from me." Everyone in the room gives a light laugh. "Will you please stand?" The seven of us Elite rise from our seats and I hear a smattering of applause. The pianist starts playing at that moment.

Soon, we all settle down and dinner is served. Evelyn did a nice job of planning the food. The appetizers are sublime and the main course is—drum roll please—steak. It's not messy at all and it fills my tongue with warm flavors. The butlers bring out a tray and bring out a three-tiered chocolate cake. Yes!

The king promptly slices it and distributes it to people. While we eat dessert, Perris and Annabel get onstage. Their musical is about the Selection, which is extremely humorous. Both girls have enough charisma to pull off the jokes. They end the performance and we all applaud. A quartet enters and I look around, wondering who called them. I catch Matt's eye and he winks. How did he get them here so quickly? And when did he call?

The quartet starts playing and the king and queen start off the first dance. I'm talking to the New Asians when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Lady Tess, may I have this dance?" Matt asks.

I raise my eyebrows. I'm about to say something sarcastic and snarky but I remember that important people are in the room. I nod and take his hand.

Matt leads me to the dance floor and we start dancing a slow waltz. I expect him to guide me across the room in a flourish, but no. We just stay in place, with my hand in his and his hand on my waist. I lightly put my hand on his shoulder. I have to admit, I've never danced before. I'm glad Matt decided not to do anything too fancy. I look in Matt's blue eyes, and I see at the corner of my eye there is a camera pointed right at us.

"You look really nice," he says. I ignore the media and turn my attention to Matt.

My ears get warm. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He smirks. "Ah, losing the formality now, are we?"

"Well, no one can really hear us, so might as well."

He chuckles and we dance until the song ends. I curtsy and turn around to go back to my seat. "Tess, wait," Matt says. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Just... about something. Where can you meet me?"

I think for a second. "There's an empty room next to mine. I'll meet you there tonight right after the party's over." Four more hours.

He nods and bows. He leaves me there and walks to the princess of France. I continue to eat, socializing with royalty. You know, the average life of the Selected.

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. When I step into the hallway, I hear a light giggle to my right. I look around and take off my heels. I tiptoe closer to the sound and nearly scream when I see Michael making out with Evelyn. Michael has her pinned against the wall with Evelyn's leg draped around his. They stop and look in each other's eyes for a moment then start kissing again. I walk back to the Great Room, slipping on my heels. I don't exactly know how I feel right now. Sad that Michael hasn't kissed me yet? Jealous because I should be the one he's kissing? Ashamed that I saw that? Or should I be nonchalant because he is the man seven of us are fighting for and he happens to be closer to one? I don't know. I walk back in the room and continue the party. I grab a glass of wine and drink.

It's already 9:50. The party is starting to die down and the guests slowly file out of the room. I've already had five glasses of wine. I eventually get bored with the taste and start drinking the champagne. It burns down my throat, but it helps me forget what I saw.

I try not to slur my words when I bid farewell to the guests. I sip my fourth glass of champagne as they head out. It's ten o'clock. There's something I'm supposed to do, but I can't think what. I wonder how whiskey tastes... I want to find out. I find a butler and ask him if he has whiskey. He brings out a whole bottle and hands it to me. I restrain from chugging it down. I get my glass and pour out the stuff. It's disgusting but it helps. I finish the bottle within seconds and I feel light and heavy at the same time. Is this how fat people feel like when they fly? I run around the room, thanking the royal family, thanking the girls, thanking the maids, thanking the butlers, and I want more of the alcohol. More, more, more.

"Hi Michael!" I say, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. I don't know what I'm thinking. Michael hurt me. Did he?

"Hey Tess," he says with some unknown feeling in his voice. I start circulating the room again like a bee.

More alcohol, more whiskey, more something. I find the butler. Or butlers. I don't know, there's two of him! Does he have a twin? He hands me another bottle and I shakily pour some of the satisfying liquid in my glass. I spot Matthew in the corner. Oh! I was supposed to meet him tonight! I catch his eye and I smile. I point to the door and I stagger out of the room with my bottle.

I go in the room next to mine. Well, maybe it's next to mine. Huh, I don't know. I wait outside my door until I see Matt. Ah, Matthew, so, so beautiful. His light brown hair sparkling and his blue eyes so deep and... blue. Like my dress. Hey, we're matching!

When Matt reaches me, I grab his hand and pull him in the room. "Hey there, pretty boy," I slur. I sound drunk. Am I drunk? I don't know, I've never been drunk before. I plop down on the floor and drink some from the bottle. "I'll be hoooome for Christmas!" I warble.

Matt sits next to me and runs a hand over his face. "Tess, are you drunk?" he says condescendingly.

I pout like a little kid. "I don't know! I've never had alcohol before," I whine. I start taking the pins out of my hair. They're giving me a headache. Or is it the alcohol... nah, it's the pins. I take them all out and set them on the floor beside me.

"Tess, give me the bottle." Matt holds out his hand. I take a chug. "Tess, I mean it."

"Who are you, my father?" I say, taking another drink.

"No, I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

Sip.

"I'm already hurt!" I yell. "I saw Michael kissing Evelyn. Then they flew away to make out with the unicorns." Even I know I'm not making sense. I take another drink and pout when the bottle is empty. I sigh and give it to Matt.

"Tess, I wanted to talk to you about something."

I wave a hand. "Yeah, yeah."

"But obviously you're too drunk to talk about something serious. I'll see you tomorrow night when you're sober." Matt starts to get up, but I grab his hand and yank him back down.

"No," I whine. "Stay with me. Please?"

He sighs. "I'll keep you company."

He scoots over to me, and we sit so our backs are to the foot of the bed. "You smell good, Matty," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder. We're still holding hands. "You smell like the baby of an orange that got married to a cinnamon stick. You're all sweet and spicy." I giggle.

"Tess," Matt urges, turning my face to his, "what happened?"

I sigh. It's starting to come back now. "Michael was kissing Evelyn. How could I be soooo stupid?" I drawl. "He gave me a guitar, then he says nice things to me, then he sucks face with some other bitch. But she's nice and she's not a bitch and I don't know why I said that." I look at Matt. "Is there something wrong with me? Is that why Michael doesn't like me anymore?"

Matt tightens his grip on my hand. "No, Tess, there is nothing wrong with you. If anything's wrong, it's my brother. You are so beautiful and funny and smart." He pauses and chuckles. "Well, not at the moment."

I smack his arm. It's so muscly. "How would you know I'm smart? You've never seen me in a classroom."

"Well, you came up with another way to get music for my dad's birthday. He was really happy, so thank you."

"Then you're smart, too," I say, playing with our fingers. "You got that quartet thingy for us. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Pause.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask.

"Extremely gorgeous." Matt cups my cheek in the hand that's not holding mine. His nose is tickling me. I can feel his warm breath on my mouth; even his breath smells good.

I lean in closer and touch my lips to his. He tastes so good, so sweet. I remember my place and pull back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Matt nods. "You're right," he says, and I look away, feeling embarrassed. "I should have." I look back at him, feeling more shocked than ever. He pulls my mouth to his. He's so gentle and strong at the same time. My mouth clumsily moves against his. I'm drunk, first of all, and I've never kissed anybody. Is this what it's supposed to feel like?

Matt rubs his thumb over my cheekbone. I slip my hand in his soft hair. His hand stops holding mine and goes to my waist. I make some noise that sounds like a groan and a sigh. Wow, that sounded sexy. Matthew chuckles and we move so that he's on top of me. The kiss deepens and his lips kiss my jaw down my neck and to my collarbone. I'm breathing heavily now and so is he. He kisses back up my throat, to my chin, and then to my lips. I feel like I can only breathe when his lips are on mine.

"Matthew," I moan.

He continues to kiss me. "I love it when you say my name." He runs his hand through my hair, sending tingles to my spine that reaches the very ends of me.

My hands wander around, feeling his torso. I suddenly realize that he's not wearing his suit coat anymore. My hands unbutton his shirt and throw the offending piece of clothing to some part of the room. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. I put my hands on his torso, feeling his muscles. He has nice abs, strong and firm. I feel his back and run my other hand on his chest. Matt shivers. We pull away, our breathing uneven and raspy.

"We can't do this," Matt says with a husky voice. I nod.

"Yeah, okay."

Matt gets off me and puts on his shirt. I find his suit coat somewhere on the floor and hand it to him. He's having trouble putting it on. I help him put his arms in the sleeves. My hands are shaking, too. Before we leave the room, Matthew pulls me in for another kiss, this time gentle. When he pulls away, I'm dizzier than I was before. He kisses the tip of my nose and opens the door ajar, looking down the hall to see if anyone is there.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll wait ten seconds to leave after you do." Matt silently nods and exits the room.

_One, _I count.

_Two. _Michael made out with Evelyn in the hall.

_Three._ I got drunk.

_Four. _I kissed Matthew.

_Five. _He kissed me back.

_Six. _Did he mean it?

_Seven. _Did I mean it?

_Eight. _We kissed.

_Nine. _Does that mean anything?

_Ten. _I'll find out some other time.

I leave the room and go to mine, thinking about the beautiful mess we created.


	12. Chapter 12

**I got a review saying that my story was a just a whole love triangle. Frankly, I don't know if I should agree. Maybe I haven't gotten that far in the story. I mean it is the only the second week in the Selection. And that reviewer also said that I was eliminating girls far too fast. I know I'm the writer, but the characters make their own decisions. Prince Michael is decisive and quick. He knows what's good for his country. I've already written out several chapters that slightly elaborate on Illea and the rest of the world. There is a whole chapter that would give you more insight. Because you're in Tess's point of view, you don't know much about what's happening outside the palace. Don't worry, I'll get there. The re****view also said that I was just writing a love triangle where both guys like Tess. I don't know if that reviewer has seen the chapter where Michael... spends some quality time with Evelyn; therefore, that reviewer might not know that he does have feelings for other people. But to be honest, I appreciate the comments.**

**Whoever wrote this review, I'm not publicly humiliating you. I mean, I might as well explain to everybody else. If you have any complaints at all, sound off in the reviews. Thanks.**

I wake up with the worst headache. When Margaret pulls back the covers, I jump out and rush to the bathroom. I throw up in the toilet, and just when I think I'm done I retch again. Christina pulls my hair back and comfortingly rubs my back. I smile weakly at her. "Last night was one hell of a party." Christina laughs slightly and gets me in bath. I feel a little better after Emma hands me a glass of cool water. I ask them to close the curtains when I go back to my bedroom. It's way too bright in here.

I get dressed in a saffron-colored chiffon dress. As I get ready for the day, I try to remember what happened last night. The memories come crashing back when I remember Matthew kissing Evelyn. That's probably why I started to drink. While my maids fix my hair and put makeup to draw attention from my bloodshot eyes, I try to remember what happened after that. I just remember a lot of dancing, cameras, a chocolate cake, wine, whiskey, weird thoughts. There's another memory that is biting me to be remembered, though I can't remember what it is. I know it's something about Matt, that's for sure.

My maids snap me out of my reverie and I head down to breakfast, my head pounding with each step I take. I eat breakfast and the grogginess starts to leave me. I look around and smile at everybody. When I see Matt, he smiles at me. Not like a half-hearted smile, but one of those charming, cocky, I'm-going-to-make-you-fall-in-love-with-me smiles that makes your heart melt. Whoa, what happened last night? I seriously need to talk to him later.

I head to my room after I excuse myself. I have completely lost my appetite. I start to play the piano in my room but stop when I hear a knock on my door. I open it and there's a maid with a tray in her hands. On the tray is a white envelope. I thank her and she scuttles away. I open the envelope and it says:

_Dear Lady Tess, _

_How about a girls' night out? Meet us in the movie room tonight at seven wearing your pajamas. See you there!_

_Alexandra and Rilane_

I smile. Yes, maybe a girls' night out would keep my mind away from boys.

I spend the rest of the day trying to find out what happened last night. Pieces of them come in my mind. I see a bottle of whiskey, dark blue eyes, a kiss. From Matthew.

Oh shit.

Another knock comes at my door. I open it and Matt comes waltzing in, closing the door behind him.

"Well, good morning to you too, Matthew," I say.

"Hi, gorgeous. You know you missed me." He flashes that cocky grin again, and I wonder if he ever gets tired of flirting.

"You're not allowed to call me that," I say.

"Why not?" he teases, coming closer to me. He reaches for my hand and I let him take it. "After last night, I feel pretty good calling you beautiful." Then he kisses me.

"Matt, you know I was drunk last night," I say pulling away, but not enough that we aren't touching anymore.

Matt smiles in a way that both annoys me and makes me want to swoon. "But you kissed me first!" he says. He leans in again and kisses me softly.

I push Matt away and stumble back. "Matt, we can't. Even if I wanted to, I can't. I could get thrown into jail, or killed. You'd lose your crown."

Matt scoffs. "It doesn't matter anyway. I don't get to be king of anything. I'll always live in this palace, second to my older brother." He looks so hopeless, like nothing better could be in store for him. He sits down on the edge of my bed and I sit next to him. "Michael's going to make a double elimination."

"Is it me?" I ask absentmindedly. He shakes his head, relieving me of that slight worry.

"He's eliminating Aislinn and Emory."

"Why? They're so nice."

"The advisers told him to get rid of them because they're too...useless. They don't have any important family ties and the advisers thought it would be unwise to keep them here." Matt shrugs. "The more important thing is that only five of you are left. It's only been two weeks since the beginning of the Selection."

I gasp. "Only two weeks?"

Matt nods morosely, looking like this thought has deflated him. I put my hand on top of his. "Matthew, what happens to you when the Selection is over?"

He sighs, lacing his fingers with mine. "I get married to some princess or duchess or whatever."

"You can't choose your wife?" I ask.

"I wish."

I can only nod. "If you weren't the prince, if you were just Matthew, what would you do right now?" I ask, trying to make him happier. But honestly, I'm curious. What would Prince Matthew Schreave be doing at this moment if he wasn't a member of the royal family?

Matt smiles bashfully with a hint of mischief. "I'd be playing archery and my violin." He pauses. "Then if I still knew you, I'd probably try to kiss you."

I can't help it; I laugh. "And I probably wouldn't let you." He eases closer to me. "At first." He grins and kisses me tenderly, conveying so many feelings.

I teasingly push Matt away. "But I don't know you that well, your highness."

He stands up. "We'll try some other time to get to know each other better, then." He kisses the back of my hand and leaves my room.

* * *

I tie my hair in a braid and put on a long, thin, pale red nightgown. The sleeves reach my wrists in a way that makes me feel uncomfortable. For every single night here at the palace—except for the first—I've worn my sweatshirt, t-shirt, and cotton shorts. Nightgowns make me feel too naked and skimpy. But I assume this is what the princesses wear so I have to look like I deserve to be in their presence. I wear my shorts underneath and my leather lace-up boots. At least I could look partially like myself. And it doesn't feel so airy down there anymore.

I have my had on the knob but I stop. No, if I want to treat the princesses and the rest of the Elite like sisters, I want them to see the real me. I take off the nightgown and don my t-shirt and sweatshirt. Much better.

I walk down the stairs trying to look for the theater. Stupid, I should have asked somebody. At times like these, I wonder how I was the valedictorian at my high school. I reach an empty hallway on the first floor. I go to the end of it and turn right. Great, I'm lost. With a sigh, I backtrack. Then I bump into Michael of all people.

"Michael!" I say, jumping back. The kisses with Matt run through my head like a movie.

"Hello, my dear," Michael says with a smile. _My dear, _I want to spit. _Which dear? Evelyn? My dear... tell that to my ass._

Michael looks at my attire and raises an eyebrow. "I was looking for the theater," I say.

He holds out his arm. "Come, I'll lead you to it."

I take it and we walk without a single word. When we reach a heavy door, I let go. "Thank you, your highness." I'm about to go inside but Michael catches the crook of my elbow.

"My dear, are you alright?" he asks with a hint of concern.

I nod and plaster a smile on my face. "I'm fine. Good night." I walk in the room and squeals come to greet me. I watch the romantic-comedy, trying to forget about my life for just one moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so glad you guys are liking the story! It makes me smile when I see reviews saying they're "fangirling." It makes me happy that people are still around. **

**I'm sorry I didn't get to post this chapter sooner. ****This one's kind of a filler chapter, but I hope it's as dramatic as you want it to be. Love ya!**

I can't believe it's already November. I've been here at the palace for three months already. So many things have happened since Michael eliminated Aislinn and Emory. I won the debate we had on the _Illea Capital Report. _I'm at the top of the classes with Silvia. I'm the public's favorite.

But of course, the world won't allow everything to be so perfect for me. My sister was taken by the rebels late October. I don't eat as much anymore. My maids had to make me several dresses that are a size smaller. Sometimes I wake up at night from dreams where Maria is tortured. I'm guessing the rebels took her because they don't want me in the Selection anymore.

Matt and I have tried hard to see each other to "try to get to know each other." But ever since Maria was taken, that hasn't been happening so much lately. I've built a wall around me, trying to deflect any attention being given to me.

I've also been trying to talk to Michael more. Frankly, he's not that bad after you get to know him. Apparently, the proper way he sits on television is a façade. He really cares about his family and wants the best for everyone. When we spend time together, we just talk, nothing romantic or anything. Sometimes I wonder if he knows about Matt and me, but I don't really care.

It's November fifteen now and Michael says he needs to talk to me. So after breakfast, I follow him. He takes me to an empty hall and says, "Tess, I want you to know that you are a wonderful, beautiful girl. Don't forget that."

Wait, is he eliminating me?

"But," Michael continues, "there is no romantic relationship between us." He takes my hand. "You have been a really kind friend and I love that about you. But I feel that it would be best if you find a man who might love you more than I will."

I don't have tears in my eyes. I'm almost relieved. Now I don't have to hide anything from him anymore. I nod. "Thank you, Michael, for being honest. I'll go pack my bags."

I move to leave, but he holds me in place and grins sneakily. Okay, now I'm scared. "That's where you're wrong, my dear Tess. I tell my family about the decisions I make." Oh crap. Is he saying something about Matt? "You are staying here at the palace, not for me, but for my brother, Matthew. He really cares for you and he wants you to stay. What do you think?"

I smile and hug Michael. "I couldn't be happier!" I say. "Thank you so much."

Michael hugs me back. "Anything for you and my brother."

I give him a kiss on the cheek and walk away to find Matt. He's going to be so happy! I find him in an empty hall pacing back and forth. When I reach him, I hug him tight. When I pull back, I am dismayed when I see the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, putting a hand on his cheek.

He doesn't answer. Instead, a tall, blond girl comes around the corner. I hold Matt's hand but he gently pushes me away. I recognize the girl as the princess of France. "Matt, what's she doing here?" I ask him.

Matt doesn't meet my eyes when he says, "Tess, meet my fiancée, Princess Madeleine of France."

And my world crumbles to nothing.


	14. Chapter 13-Matthew

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Here's another chapter for you!**

**So I got the idea of writing a chapter in Matthew's point of view. Let me know in the reviews if you want more of this. Thanks! Love ya!**

Today is the fourteenth of November, meaning I have another meeting with Dad, the advisers, and Michael. If this meeting was held a day after Dad's party, I would've wanted to punch Michael. Tess said that during the celebration, she saw Michael making out with Evelyn Raia, one of the Elite.

I remember it clearly. It was the twenty-third of August, Dad's birthday. I remember seeing Tess at the party, looking beautiful in that blue dress. I remember seeing her leave the room and coming back with a dumbstruck look on her face. I've never seen her so conflicted. From the sidelines, I saw her drink wine. Then more and more. Then she got champagne. Then whiskey. It still amazes me that someone like her could drink that much alcohol. Then she was running around the room like the drunk that she was. Then I walked to the place I said we'd meet. She pulled me in there, and after we talked a little, she kissed me. I was surprised, really. For the past few days, she had been saying that Michael was "so romantic" or whatever crap he apparently does. Then she kisses me like she's wanted me for so long. I wondered how many guys she already kissed. Surely, I wasn't her first. No, she's way too good.

Whenever I think of Tess, the word "beautiful" comes to mind. She really is. Her eyes are dark and unfathomably deep. But they sparkle whenever she talks, always seeming happy and amused with every word she says. Looking in her eyes is like looking down at a ravine at midnight from the edge of a cliff. You're scared that you might fall but you keep looking anyway because it's beautiful. Her skin is the color of caramel mixed with toffee. Her hair... I couldn't count how many times I've wanted to run my hands through her black hair. It looks so smooth. Her slight but strong stature is also something that attracts me to her.

But Tess isn't just beautiful. No, she is more than that. I love the way she talks to me, even though it would be considered "improper." Sometimes when she talks to me, she sounds pissed off but happy at the same time, like she hates and loves my company. I've heard the way she talks to Michael. It's too polite, too demure that it's almost boring to hear them talk. It's like watching a chess match between two old men. When she talks to me, she's jocular and hilarious.

I also ask Silvia from time to time who's the smartest in the class. Even after I let the thing with Evelyn pass, I still wanted to know who was smart and who wasn't. "The smartest?" she asks. "Well, they're all very intelligent, but Lady Teresa is the one who shows true intellect. She's wise and she would make a great queen."

I could go on and on talking about Tess. I've gotten to know her better through all of September and most of October. Then her sister was taken by the rebels. I swear, if those damn rebels don't stop their terrorizing, so help me I will kick their asses to New Asia.

All of these thoughts run through my head as I get ready for the day. I find some random neck tie in my closet and put it on. When I head down to breakfast, I kiss Mom on the cheek and clap Dad's shoulder. I muss Xander's hair and pat my sisters good-naturedly on the head. They both squeal like I dropped a frog on their food. I sit next to Michael and he says, "Good morning. A little late, aren't you?"

I pile on the food—fruit, French toast, and bacon. "Shut up, Mike," I say without looking at him. "You know I need my beauty sleep."

He laughs. I look up from my plate of food to survey the room. Evelyn and that Perris girl are staring at us, wanting to know what we're laughing about. I look at Evelyn; long, black curly hair, about five feet tall, not too fat, not too skinny. She's incomparable to Tess, though. Evelyn is six inches shorter than Tess. Michael says Eva (that's what he calls her, unbelievable) can speak Spanish, Italian, Japanese, and Latin. I've talked to her a few times. She's quite shy, but I can see why someone like Michael would be attracted to her. Michael says that she's a very bubbly and outgoing person once you get to know her. Yeah, real outgoing. Outgoing enough for Michael to make out with.

I look at Tess. When we met up that October night after receiving the news that her sister, Maria, was missing, she cried in my arms. She's been different since that moment. The sparkles in her eyes are lost, all the stars in the sky gone. She's been getting thinner too. She looks so frail I'm afraid she would shatter like glass. But she would be bulletproof glass. She's so strong. After that night she cried, she's been working harder in the classroom according to Silvia. And I've heard that she's the public's favorite. At first I thought it was silly infatuation. But over the past few months, I've realized that I really care about Tess.

Tess's eyes flick over to me and I wink. She smiles a sad, little smile that makes my heart constrict. I've never fallen in love. Even though I'll never be king, I still do a lot of things for this country. I don't have time to fall in love. The closest thing I've had to a girlfriend is Madeleine Pierre, the princess of France. She's tall and thin and delicate. Her blond hair adds to that effect.

My father, King Maxon, said he had a similar situation in life. Queen Daphne knew Dad since they were kids. Daphne used to be the princess of France but she got married to King Fredrick. Daphne told him before the Selection started that she loved him. When he told the story, he said it quickly, like he didn't want to dwell on it any longer but thought it needed to be said anyway.

I know a lot about Madeleine. I know that she smells like vanilla and strawberries. I know that she is deathly afraid of animals. I know that she has a scar on her shoulder (We wanted to see who could run faster in the woods. Needless to say, I won.) I know that she likes to dance ballet and paint. I know that she's best friends with my sisters.

"What are you thinking about, Matt?" Alexandra asks.

I snap out of my reverie and look at her. "Alexa, could you pass me the maple syrup?"

She looks at me with concern, but she hands me the syrup anyway. I go through the whole day in a daze, thinking about Tess.

After dinner, Dad, Michael and I head to the conference room. I walk behind both of them. They're chatting with each other, and whatever Michael says makes Dad laugh. I've always been the neglected child. I mean, think about it. Michael's the heir to the throne and the eldest. Alexandra and Rilane are twins and they're the girls of the family, making them both precious to both my parents. Xander's the youngest, or the so-called "baby of the family." And me? I'm the second to everything. It used to really bother me before, no one really paying attention to me. Then Tess came along.

I smile at the thought. If only she could be mine. But she's here for Michael. Every time I see her, I don't waste a single moment. We talk a lot and kiss. She's my first kiss. It's a little disappointing that my first kiss was with a drunken person, but when Tess kisses me everything feels right in the world.

We enter the meeting room and discuss the war with New Asia. The update is that they've just sent a new batch of soldiers and hopefully the war might be over before the Grateful Feast. I start paying extra attention when someone says they've found the Northern rebel headquarters. An adviser pipes up, saying that we need to attack. I say that we should have a double agent, someone who is loyal to us but will pretend to be allied with the Northern rebels. That way we can actually find out what the rebels want. After a pause of deliberation, everyone agrees to my idea. That rarely happens.

For the last few minutes of the meeting, we talk about the remaining girls of the Selection. Perris has connections. The public likes Sierra. My brother obviously likes Evelyn. Annabel is a great public speaker. They don't bring up Tess and I wonder why. The public loves her and she won the debate on the _Report _a few months back. I raise my hand like a schoolboy. They don't acknowledge me until I clear my throat. My father and Michael look at me as well as all the advisers. They all seem slightly annoyed.

I quickly say, "What about Lady Teresa?"

They all exchange a glance full of meaning, full of something I don't know. "Son, we were planning to eliminate her," my dad says.

"What? Why?" I spit. "She's the public's favorite! You can't eliminate her."

"Matthew," my brother scolds. "Her sister is missing. Tess should go home to her family."

"What good does that do?" I say, starting to get up from my chair. "The rebels wouldn't return Maria Renaldi just because her sister's out of the palace."

Dad looks around. "Meeting adjourned." The advisers nod and leave the room. I sit back down in my chair.

"Matthew," my dad says, "you're getting married to Madeleine Pierre."

"What?" This is an outrage.

"It's been arranged. It will strengthen our connections with France and plus, that's the only girl you like."

I couldn't say anything about Tess, not now. I put my head in my hands and hear Dad exit the room.

"Matt," Michael says. I look up at him. "Why would you care if Tess leaves?"

"Because I care about her. I have feelings for her."

"Were you doing this behind my back?" he asks. He doesn't sound mad, surprisingly.

I nod. Though I've always been second fiddle to Michael, he's still my brother. "Tess is kind, funny, beautiful, she has connections with Italy—"

Michael gasps. "She does?"

I nod. "Yeah. How didn't you know that?"

He shrugs. Michael seems to be deep in thought as he rubs his chin and paces back and forth. Someone knocks at the door. I open it and see Madeleine.

"Hello, Matthew!" she says cheerfully with her accent.

"Madeleine," I say formally. "When did you get here?"

She smiles. "A few minutes ago."

I nod and say, "Well, you must be extremely tired so I'll lead you to your room now."

I drop her off at a guest room on the third floor and. I contemplate saying anything to Tess but I walk to my room in a daze instead. I sit on the edge of my bed and put my head in my hands. What am I going to do now?


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I didn't have access to a laptop in a while. This is from Tess's POV again, by the way. And I just want to let it out because I can't hold it in any longer: Did anybody else cry when they read the end of _Allegiant? _My parents say I'm overreacting but it really affected me. I was so not ready for it. Actually, I saw someone say what happened through a rogue tweet... stupid social media. And the thing is I NEVER cry when I read books. I am serious. But _Allegiant _almost killed me. Okay, I'm good. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Selection Trilogy. If I did, _The One_ would've been out months ago.**

I wake up in the middle of the night alone, screaming and shouting my sister's name. Ever since the rebels took my sister, I've asked my maids to leave me alone when I go to bed. I just need to be alone, not wanting pity or words of condolence that mean nothing. But these lonely nights are accompanied by the sight of my sister being tortured and whipped by the rebels. Her shrill screams pierce through the air. They sound so real, like she's being tortured just outside my window.

I sit up straight in bed trying to catch my breath. There's a knock at my door. I wipe the tears and stand up shakily. I open my door, and the visitor immediately pulls me in for a hug. Matt rubs my back comfortingly as I cry on his chest. He leads me in the room, closing the door behind us. I am vaguely aware he's wearing a cotton shirt and flannel pajamas.

Suddenly, my sadness turns to anger. I shove him away. "Why are you here?" I demand. When he comes closer, I push his chest with both hands. "Aren't you supposed to be with your fiancée? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I yell. I'm about to push him again, but Matt grabs my wrists and holds me still.

"I didn't tell you because you're grieving over your sister," he says.

I roll my teary eyes. "I'm grieving over the fact that we can actually be together, but no. Your stupid French fiancée is here!"

Matt shakes his head. He looks confused. "Wait, what do you mean we can be together?"

I take a good look at him. He's actually confused, like Michael hasn't told him yet. Did Michael want me to? "Matt, did Michael not tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

My eyes widen. "Michael eliminated me this morning."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I don't know why you're still here or why we could be together." he says.

"Michael said that you care about me and that I should stay at the palace for you."

Matt's grip on my wrists loosens, seeing that I'm not going to push him away anymore. Instead, he looks in my eyes in defeat. "Tess, it was arranged last night. Madeleine will help with our alliance with France. My marriage with Madeleine is after Michael's when he ends the Selection." A tear rolls down my cheek and Matt gently wipes it away. "If I would've known that we're allowed to be together and that you want me..." Matt cups my cheek with a sad smile on his face.

I sniffle and hold his wrist. "Do you think you can tell your dad to call off the wedding?"

"I don't know," he says but then looks in my eyes. "But for you, I'll do anything."

I can't take it anymore; I lean forward and kiss him softly, almost timidly. He returns the kiss with equal affection. Too soon, he pulls back. "I'll ask him in the morning." Matt turns to leave but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt," I say. He turns around. "Can you stay here? I've been having bad dreams lately."

Matt nods without hesitation. I take his hand and lead him to my bed. He gets under the covers and puts his arm around me protectively. I place my head on his hard chest. I can hear his heart beating as I close my eyes.

"Matthew," I whisper.

"Hmm," he mumbles.

"How did you know to come to my room?"

He hesitates before saying, "I have nightmares, too. I came down to get a glass of water when I heard you screaming."

I smirk, still not opening my eyes. "Don't your maids do that for you?"

I hear and feel him chuckle. "Darling, do you really think I'm that lazy?"

I laugh lightly and put my hand on his stomach. Matt's hand finds mine and we fall asleep that way. I wonder if I could always sleep like this. Maybe I could...


	16. Chapter 15

**Since I haven't updated in a while, this is the second chapter for today! Hope you guys like it. Please review!**

I wake up feeling more relaxed than I have in days. My legs are between someone else's, and an arm encircles my waist. My eyes flutter open slowly and I see Matt. It's a wake-up call (no pun intended) to see him like this. Though he jokes and teases a lot, there are some creases along his forehead from the duties of a prince. But right now, as Matt breathes slowly and evenly, the lines are gone and he looks younger, more his age, more like an eighteen year old. I bring my hand up and gently trail my finger along his jawline. His eyes open when my finger reaches his chin. Matt smiles, looking as relaxed as I feel.

"Good morning," he says, kissing the space between my eyebrows. "You're an awfully beautiful thing to wake up to."

I look at his disheveled, light brown hair and smile. "So are you, handsome."

He chuckles and brings me in closer. After a moment of looking at me, he says, "We have to go down to breakfast."

I close my eyes. "It's Sunday. I'm sure they wouldn't worry if we have breakfast in here."

"But don't you think they would be suspicious if both of us didn't show up?"

I sigh, wanting to argue but I know he's right. Everyone would be gossiping about us. Word spreads around like wildfire in the palace. I shift a little closer to him and put my forehead against his collarbone. Matt's toes go up my bare calf and he laughs a little.

"What?" I ask.

"I didn't know you slept wearing shorts and a sweatshirt," he says, amused. "Is that all you're wearing?" He starts to unzip my sweatshirt.

I escape his hold and jump out of bed. "You, Matthew Schreave, are an absolute barbarian." I walk out of bed to my bathroom.

"I was worried you'd call me by my full name," he calls out. Soon he stands behind me, putting a hand on my hip.

I try to ignore that jittery feeling in my stomach as I say, "I don't know your full name."

He bends down to kiss the side of my neck. "Would you like me to tell you?" he says against my skin.

I try to sound less nervous when I say, "I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."

His lips go up to the tip of my left ear. "Matthew Sebastian Schreave," he whispers.

I smile. "Sexy," I say with a hint of amusement.

I walk away from him to grab my hairbrush on top of the sink. My hair is a wild, curly mess but I'm sure I'll be able to fix it in a nice, orderly fashion.

"What's yours?" he asks.

"Teresa Francesca Renaldi."

"It sounds Italian," he notes.

"That's because it is. My parents are from Italy but I was born here."

I brush my hair and sigh when it frizzes from the dry air.

Matt chuckles. "Where are your maids?" he asks, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"I told them a long time ago to take a day off on Sundays. It was an order so they complied."

My hair looks flat enough now. I take off my sweatshirt so I can fix my hair. I braid a few pieces of my hair along the sides of my scalp and tie it together at the back. Then I put it up in a bun.

Matt stares at my reflection in the mirror for a long time. I turn around and raise my eyebrow that implies the words _What are you staring at? _He looks away and goes back to my bedroom. I follow him. "What were you staring at?"

He clasps his hands behind his back. "Oh nothing. I just noticed that you do wear something under your sweatshirt." He smirks and I slap his arm.

"Matt, you have to go. I have to get dressed and so do you." I walk to my closet to find a dress. I'm torn between a white day dress with black lace on the bodice and an emerald taffeta dress. I take both and hold it up for Matt. "Which one?"

He puts a hand on his chin with an indecipherable look on his face. "Well," he says in a voice mimicking mine, "the green one says 'I'm a pretty princess' while the black and white one says 'Look at me if you dare.'"

I raise my eyebrows. "So which one?"

"Black and white." He rolls his eyes as if the decision should have been obvious.

I hang the emerald dress and walk to him. "Now this is the part where you turn around and leave because both of us have to get dressed."

He nods, knowing that this is a line he can't cross. I walk over to him and offer a smile. He swiftly gives me a peck on my cheek and promptly leaves the room. I wonder if this will be a line that will be crossed in the future.

After I get dressed, I walk down to breakfast wearing red velvet pumps. I sit down and eat like nothing important happened. I look up, wanting to see Matt, but I see him talking to Princess Madeleine. I eat without a single word. Everyone leaves me alone, of course. They still think I'm grieving over Maria. It still hurts but it's reassuring to know that she's alive. If she was dead, I would've known by now, right?

I head to the Women's Room and read. Then Madeleine Pierre enters the room. She's tall and lithe with straight blond hair surrounding her face. She has big, green eyes that make her look innocent. She walks with an air of grace, and in an instant, I can see why King Maxon picked her out of all the princesses in the world. She's absolutely beautiful. I get up. I want to know how she ticks.

I curtsy to her. "Hello, Princess Madeleine. I'm Lady Teresa, but you can call me Tess."

She smiles. "It's lovely to meet you. You obviously know who I am but you can call me Maddie." She speaks with a heavy, French accent.

I grin back at her. We go to the couches and talk about our favorite actors, books that we both read. Somehow we end up talking about her royal wedding with Matt. I try to mask my jealousy with a constant smile and never-ending "That's wonderful!" It scares me that I might lose Matt if he isn't able to talk his dad out of the wedding. But then again, does Matthew really want me? Would Illea want me as their princess? As I look at Maddie, the fears start to grow. Illea would be better off with the princess of France. I'm sure she's an expert on public speaking and an excellent leader. Don't forget the fact that she would increase the alliance with France. But as she talks, I also wonder if Illea would want me and would I want this country.

I am not so sure.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I can't believe so many people are reading this. I couldn't even imagine the reviews being more than ten.**

**I have a couple of things to say: I will not be uploading that much until the weekend because I'm busy again. I will try my best to try and get a chapter in every day.**

**Second of all, I'm happy to see the reviews saying that Matthew's POV was good. Someone said that I got him to sound like a dude and I am so relieved. I was actually really nervous that he might sound like me (and I'm a girl). I don't have a brother, I've never had a boyfriend, I've never kissed anyone, and my first guy friend was in 4th grade. So I'm glad it sounded like a guy, I guess. Anyways, I might make another chapter in his POV so watch out for that. **

**Thanks ****again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Tess's POV_

For the whole week, the Elite have more lessons on etiquette for the Grateful Feast next Thursday, exactly a week from now. Princess Madeleine is still residing in the castle, but I haven't gotten news on whether the wedding will still continue. Anxiety and dread fills me as I await the day Matt will finally tell me, but I haven't talked to him since the night he stayed with me.

As I wander the palace, I think about where Matt could be. I take a hall to my left and down a staircase. I turn right and open a door. The scent of food blasts me in the face like cold water. I smile and say, "It smells amazing in here!" The cooks smile and return to their work.

I go to a woman with blond hair tied up in a bun. She's cutting vegetables. Once she finishes, she drops them into a pot. I notice something as she's dropping the chopped vegetables in. Her palms are scarred from multiple lacerations that cross over each other. I want to ask her where she got them but that would be too intrusive. I exit the kitchens and turn right from there.

I enter a room and I hear a gasp. It's dark, but I can tell from the gasp it's a girl. And she's not alone. A young man hurries to button his shirt while the girl pulls up the bodice of her dress. Okay, then.

I turn to exit the room but the girl says, "Tess, please don't tell anybody." The voice is familiar. I remember hearing the voice as wary when I told the girl my caste on that first day.

"Annabel?" I say.

"Tess," Annabel pleads.

I look at the man with her. Blond hair and bright green eyes stare at me in the darkness. "Who's this?" I point to the man.

Annabel wrings her hands. "His name is Ken. We used to see each other before I was Selected. He's been hired by the palace as a cook."

I simply nod. Annabel continues to look expectantly at me. "Well? Tess, please don't say a word about this to anyone." She looks so frightened. She runs a hand once, twice through her dark blond hair.

"Of course I won't tell anybody," I say. Annabel is beyond relieved and Ken's hard green eyes soften.

"Thank you," they say in unison. I nod and leave the room.

It's strange how I keep walking into these situations. First with Michael and Evelyn and now Annabel with her secret boyfriend. The whole thing is mind boggling. Even I'm drawn into it. I'm with Matthew now. Or at least I thought so until I turn the corner.

Madeleine has her arms wrapped around Matt while his hand is on the back of her neck. I thought I was done hurting. I mean, I don't know where my sister is, Michael is with someone else but obviously I didn't mind that so much anymore. As I peek from behind the wall, Matt talks intently to Maddie. The princess nods and then they kiss. That's it. I am done, so done with Matthew's game. I thought that he was mine, that I was his. I thought we could be together.

I thought wrong.

The tears run down my cheeks fast and I furiously wipe them away. "Tess?" Matt calls behind me. I don't risk a look behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I brush it away. I turn around.

"What?" I ask fiercely. "I guess you couldn't convince your dad, huh? Is that it? Did you think it was fun to play with my feelings a little bit?"

Matt looks aghast. "Absolutely not!" He reaches for my hand but I put it behind my back.

"Did you feel sorry for me?" I sputter. "Is that why you're nice to me and act like my boyfriend?"

"No, not at all. I like you for who you are. In a different world, I still would've liked you." His voice is gentle, like a mother lulling her child to sleep.

"Then why were you with Maddie? Why were you kissing her?" My voice wavers and I feel a lump in my throat.

He looks at me incredulously. "Tess, I was telling Madeleine that the wedding is off. I told her that because of you we could strengthen our alliance with Italy. She agreed but said that she needed to do something first."

"What does that have to do with why you were kissing her?"

He cups my cheek with his hand. "Tess, look at me." I do it with reluctance. "She said that she needed to kiss me at least once. She kissed me. Don't think for one second that I would do that to you." His thumb absently wipes away my tears. "I'm sorry for making you think otherwise."

I sniffle. "So she's going home?"

He smiles a little. "Yes, she's going back to France." He looks deep into my eyes and brushes my lips with his. "I have to go, darling."

I nod and say, "I'm sorry too."

"You had a right to be angry. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Matt leaves me in the hall.

* * *

It's Thursday night. I sit on the edge of my bed thinking about everything that just happened today. Quite a lot of drama for me, to be honest. I wipe my palms on my dress and get ready for bed.

I put on my shirt and shorts and take out my hair. I just put on my sweatshirt when the alarm sounds. I try and think but the only word that crosses my mind is "shoes." I go to my closet and find my leather lace-up boots. I open the door hastily and it slams against my left temple. I'm sure it will only be bruised but I can't ignore the throbbing sensation in my head. I run out of my room, and this is when the stupidity hits me like a truck. I don't know where the safe room is. I find Sierra all the way across the hall with her maid.

"Wait!" I yell. I run to them, hoping that they heard me. Sierra's maid pauses and waits for me to get behind the wall. As I cross the grand staircase in the center, a thing comes flying at me. I don't have enough time to dodge it. A knife embeds itself in my side and the blood gushes out. I scream and look at who threw the knife. A rebel, no doubt, but what scares me the most is when I see his piercing blue eyes. They are the eyes I have seen for a long time; times when I needed comforting or a friend. But now as I stare into those clear blue eyes I am filled with dread and horror.

It's Luke Danielson.

**I will not apologize. Love ya!-AcademicGirl**


	18. Chapter 17

_Tess's POV_

A wave of emotions wash over me. I'm drowning. I am sinking. Luke looks at me and his eyes widen with recognition. Then he runs away with the rest of his comrades.

The knife is still buried in my side. I grab the hilt and pull it out quickly. The pain intensifies then lessens when it's out of me. I run to the end of the hall, meeting up with a shocked Sierra. The maid shoves us in the secret passageway to the safe room and closes the panel.

I can't breathe. My mind is clouded with thoughts. I am bleeding. Luke is a rebel. Luke is a rebel... My mind couldn't grasp that fact. How long has he been a rebel? Did he resent me for joining the Selection? Probably.

"Tess, you're bleeding," Sierra says with an alarmed tone.

I laugh, trying to brighten the mood in the dark passageway, but my side ends up hurting more. It stings like someone rubbed salt in it. I try to cover my grimace with a smile. "Sierra, I know I'm bleeding."

I take off my sweatshirt and observe the gash. Luckily, the knife landed in the spot between my hip and my ribs. At least no broken bones. I hold my sweatshirt to the wound and start descending down the staircase. We reach the man-made cavern and enter the safe room.

When we get in, I feel faint. "Tess is hurt!" Sierra shouts.

Silvia immediately rushes to my side and observes the wound. She looks around, wondering who to call for help until Queen America tells her maids to go get some medical supplies to fix me up. I try to take a step toward her, but I collapse on my knees and wheeze. People flock around me—Silvia, Sierra, Perris, Annabel, Evelyn, the maids, even Rilane and Alexandra. All of them are gaping at my wound, all saying, "It's going to be fine, Tess." Another person joins our group.

"Is she okay?" Matt asks.

I roll my eyes. "Please, Matthew, of course I'm okay. Am I dying?"

Michael jokingly throws his hands up in the air in defeat. "I don't know! I'm not a doctor!" The girls nervously laugh, including me.

The maids start rubbing an antibacterial on my gash and I hiss and recoil in pain. My vision is covered by bright spots and Matt grabs hold of my hand fast. Darkness engulfs me and the pain slowly recedes.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

I pace the safe room back and forth. My family and the Elite are all here, except for Sierra and Tess. I'm getting more nervous by the minute. Where could she be? I brighten up when I see Sierra and Tess stumble into the safe room, but something's off. Tess is pressing her sweatshirt to her side. She doesn't say anything as she enters. Her olive-toned skin is paler than usual. She looks like she isn't going to say anything more but Sierra yells, "Tess is hurt!"

Silvia rushes to Tess's side immediately and looks around for help. My gracious mother tells her maids to get the medical kit in a calm but aware manner. I want to go to Tess, too, like the Elite, but I'm afraid my parents would frown upon it. I stay by my mom's side as my fingernails dig into my palm. Then Mom puts her hand on my elbow. "Go to her, Matthew."

I nod and kneel at Tess's side. "Is she okay?" I ask.

Tess manages to roll her eyes. "Please, Matthew, of course I'm okay. Am I dying?" I can tell she wants to lighten the mood. So of course, I play along.

I throw my hands up in mock defeat. "I don't know! I'm not a doctor!" The Elite laugh but I can tell it's half-natural and half-forced. The maids start to apply an antibacterial to her side and she hisses. I quickly grab her hand. Her grip is tight on me, but it loosens and her eyes are closed. She must have lost a lot of blood.

I sigh and get back up, seeing that I can't do anything to make the situation better. The rest of the girls follow suit, but Evelyn and Sierra stay by Tess's side. Those must be her friends.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. Michael looks at me with a serious look on his face. "We have to talk," he says in a low voice.

He leads me to Mom, Dad, Xander, and the twins. I lean against the stone wall. "Matthew, we have to talk to you about your relationship with Tess," Mom says.

I stand up straight now and cross my arms. "What do you mean?" Xander and my sisters' heads perk up.

"Honey, how long have you been hiding this from us?" she says in a gentle voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say, trying to play it off, but my parents both shake their heads.

My dad sighs. "Son, Michael told us all about you and Tess."

I glare at my older brother. That honest, pompous, little— "And, honey, we're not mad at you," Mom says.

"Wait, what?" I am so confused by this point. Why wouldn't they be? I mean, I basically committed treason. You know, sometimes I just hate being a One. It was like _Oh yeah, I'm royalty and better than a bunch of other people so I guess I could break the rules! _Seriously, it's preposterous how we almost get away with everything. As much as I wanted to be fair, I was so hoping that my mom was telling the truth.

Xander looks bored. Before Mom can say anything, Xander says, "Dad, can you tell us a story?"

Dad always does things for Xander so of course he complies. "Do you know about the missing princess of Italy?"

I nod. The princess of Italy went missing when I was two years old. She was my age back then when she went missing. The king and queen announced that she was kidnapped at a gathering in the palace. No one knows why the princess was taken; at least, no one I know. The princess is still missing, but it didn't really affect Italy's monarchy because Prince Angelo was five by the time she was taken. He's the crown prince of Italy and he's going to be the one ruling the country. The king and queen didn't have another child after the princess was taken. Dad says all of these facts. My younger siblings listen intently as if they've never heard of this before.

Dad leans forward. "Do you know what her name is?"

I shake my head. I was too young when the incident happened and it never occurred to me to find out more about it.

"Her name was Teresa Francesca Renaldi de' Medici."

Oh. My. God.

My jaw drops. "Dad," I say slowly, "Teresa Francesca Renaldi is Tess's full name."

Then there's utter silence.

"How did we not know this?" I demand. "Dad, I thought you knew all the girls in the Selection before it started!"

Dad runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I thought so too. I just remembered her name right now."

"Wait," Rilane pipes up. "So, Tess is a princess?"

"Not just any princess," Alexa says. "The _missing_ princess of Italy! Oh, this is so exciting!"

"Riley and Alexa," Dad says in a hushed warning voice, "we don't know that for sure. We have to look into this some more."

The sisters look at each other then at Mom. "Mom," Riley says, "I had a feeling that Tess was royalty. There was just something about her that was just... special."

"Yeah," Alexa agrees. "Even when she was wearing her shorts and sweatshirt she still sat like a princess."

Mom nods. "I agree," she says. "I knew it from the very beginning when she was singing with Michael."

I pointedly glance at my brother and say, "Wait, I'm still confused about why you aren't mad about Tess and me being together."

My dad surprises me by saying, "We were scared that you wouldn't marry someone you loved. And we only want all of you to be happy."

My mom reaches for my hand and she holds it tight. "So, you're letting me be with Tess?" I ask.

"That's Princess Teresa to you," Alexa interrupts.

Mom nods and smiles. "Matthew, I'm so happy that you're in love with someone!"

My face turns red and everyone laughs when they see it. Dad's laughter is the first to die down to a low chuckle. "Son, we still haven't gotten to know her very well so it would take some time before anything serious happens."

I nod profusely. "Of course," I say.

"I was planning to make another elimination after the Grateful Feast," Michael says.

"Ooh, who you eliminating, Mike?" Xander asks.

Rilane smirks. "Since when are you so interested in girls?"

Xander shrugs. "I'm just curious to see who's leaving."

"I was planning on eliminating Annabel after the Grateful Feast," Michael says. We all nod at that. It seems reasonable.

Okay so maybe I was exaggerating when I said I was "the neglected child." What I meant was that my parents sometimes pay a little more attention to my siblings. But it's clear Mom and Dad love me as much as them. At moments like these, I really, truly love my family without a doubt. I look at the Elite talking by a corner. One of them would be part of this family. I look at Tess who has just regained consciousness. She gives me a weak smile and I think, _She could be part of our family too._

**I love reading the reviews! ****The reviews of disbelief made me laugh. Mwahaha! I also love the ones where you guys are like "I SHIP TESS AND MATTHEW SO HARD." It makes me happy that you guys care. **

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites you guys! I love you all and please keep reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 18

**OH MY GOODNESS THE REVIEWS WENT TRIPLE DIGITS! Thank you all so much for your support (I sound like a beauty pageant queen.) I'd like to respond to some of your reviews.**

**SkyRosyPosy- How old's your sister? Tell her thank you for reading my fanfic! **

**Frankfish- Until I wrote that chapter where the king and queen are okay with Tess and Matthew, I thought they would be caned or something. So their ship name was "Mess" because it really would've been. I don't really know a ship name for them. If any of you guys have ideas, feel free to put them in the reviews section!**

**PeetaOrMaxon and GigglingFangirl- LOVE your names BTW. I love how you guys are like I SHIP THEM. Makes me happy.**

**And to my supporters who have been with me since I first uploaded this chapter- Lady Unimportant, SkyRosyPosy, gloriaalex.k, Pegicorn, PineapplePassion, winterprincess, prnamber3909. Love you so much! Please tell me if I missed any of you. So sorry. **

**Okay I have to try this at least once. I think I've kept you guys in the dark long enough. Tell me in the reviews if you want more different point of views or you want to keep it to Tess and Matthew so it's not too confusing. Thanks!**

_America's POV_

The rebel attack is over after three hours. It's a record, really. Considering the fact that this was a Southern rebel attack, it went by pretty quickly.

A guard comes in and tells us it's safe to go upstairs. I stand up from my chair and put my hand in Maxon's. He responds by lacing his fingers with mine and giving me a quick squeeze. Sometimes I'm still surprised that I'm in the palace as queen, as Maxon's wife. But at times like these, it's completely natural. It's like the world wanted us together.

When Maxon proposed to me in the gardens that brisk January night, I couldn't believe it. I had already told him about Aspen a few weeks before. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Every time I saw Aspen a pang of guilt hit me. Maxon was mad but he said he was glad I was honest. When he proposed to me, tears of joy streamed down my cheeks. The public proposal was on the _Report _the very next day. Celeste was ticked obviously. Elise sighed like she knew it was never going to happen. Kriss did her best to mask her sadness with a smile. Maxon said he loved me, only me.

And I believed him.

I see Matthew staring at a spot while he rubs his chin. I let go of Maxon's hand and walk over to my son. He got my eyes but his facial features are completely Maxon's. He has a strong jawline and full lips. I love all of my children, and Maxon does too. I reach Matthew and put my hand on his shoulder. He's already taller than me, almost as tall as his father.

"Matthew," I say. I follow his gaze. He's looking at Lady Tess. I can see why he loves her so much. Not only is she beautiful, but when I heard her sing with Michael I thought _Wow, this girl is going to make some man happy. _Hearing her voice was like eating dinner. It was savory and delightful to take in. I haven't really gotten to know Lady Tess because by the time the girls were narrowed down enough, Tess's sister was taken. I feel sympathy for her. I couldn't imagine what I would do if May was taken by the rebels.

"Matthew," I say again. He finally looks at me and straightens up. I nod at Tess. "Go to her."

He nods and I walk to Tess with him. Alexa and Riley are right. Even in shorts and a t-shirt, Tess is striking. She sits up properly when she sees us. "Your Majesties," she says hoarsely. She coughs and I can tell she's trying to hide the pain in her side. Matthew and I bend down to her.

"Hello, Lady Tess. How are you?" I say.

She smiles weakly. "I've had better days." She has a bruise on her temple and Matthew lightly puts a finger on it. She winces.

"What's that from?" he asks. His hands ball into fists. "Did the rebels do that to you?"

She laughs lightly. "No, the bruise is the cause of my stupidity. There I was, trying to run out of my room, then I hit my head with the corner of the door. Sometimes I wonder how I got into college."

I smile. Tess is funny too. I almost want to scream at Matthew to propose to her already. I also like Lady Evelyn. Michael tells me a lot about her and says it's refreshing that she acts like they've known each other for all their life. I can see where he's coming from. Maxon comes to our side. "Lady Tess, how are you feeling?" he asks.

Tess's eyes widen to attention. "I'm feeling wonderful, your highness!" she says all too happily. So I guess she's reserved around my husband, the king. That makes sense. Tess tries to stand up to show that she really is feeling fine, but her knees buckle and she would've fallen if Matthew hadn't caught her. She looks so flustered it's almost funny. Matthew puts an arm around her waist and she looks at him gratefully. Matthew's eyes soften and I can see how much they really care for each other.

Tess finally regains her composure and steps away from Matthew. "I'm sorry you couldn't see me in a better state of manner."

Maxon chuckles. "It's quite alright." Then his face goes placid and says seriously, "Lady Tess, you've committed a crime."

Tears well in the poor girl's eyes. Oh Maxon, did you always have to joke so much? I can see where Matthew gets it from now. "What did I do?" she squeaks. Her eyes flicker over to Matthew who is pursing his lips to keep from smiling.

"You did not give us the time to speak with our future daughter-in-law," Maxon explains. I smack his arm.

"Max, you're embarrassing the poor girl," I whisper. I look back at Tess. "Why didn't you tell us about you and Matthew?"

Her eyebrows go up. "Wait, what?" Ha, that's the exact thing Matthew said a while ago.

"You love our son and he obviously loves you back," I explain.

She still looks confused. "Which son?"

Matthew grabs Tess's hand. "Me," he says.

"But shouldn't I be in jail? Didn't I commit treason?" Tess is looking confused and scared at the same time.

"Well," Maxon starts, "technically you could be caned for this, but seeing how happy Matthew is we wouldn't want that to happen. He can't have his own Selection because he's too close in age with Michael. Once Matthew turns nineteen, we'd have to get ready for another Selection that might take another several months, and that's too much of a hassle." Maxon looks at her thoughtfully. "Do you know anything about the missing princess of Italy?"

She nods and Max continues, "Do you know who your parents are?"

I tug on my husband's arm. "Max, not now. Let's do it during the Grateful Feast. It would be worth more because the Italian royal family would be there."

Max nods and I say, "Let's go upstairs now." When Tess takes a step, she clutches her side. Matthew scoops her up in his arms and they whisper to each other intently.

Maxon leads me to our bedroom and says, "You know, we could have saved that girl the suspense."

I shrug and start taking off my jewelry. "She needs some time. You can't just throw this upon her. A knife to the side can do plenty to you, you know."

There's silence until Maxon says, "I made a deal with the prime minister of New Asia."

I spin around. "And?"

He smiles. "The war is over. They surrendered after that draft we sent!"

I smile so wide my cheeks hurt. "When are you going to tell the country?"

"During the Grateful Feast. Makes sense doesn't it?"

The war is finally over. It killed so many young men, including Aspen. I send money to his family sometimes. Now that they didn't have someone to support them, it would be harder to support themselves. But now that the war is over, we might have a period of prosperity in the near future.

I continue to take off my hair pins and Max approaches me from behind. He puts his hand on my hips and brings me closer. "What do you want to do now, _Mrs. Schreave_?" I giggle.

"Oh I could do some paperwork and a bunch of other stuff." Maxon starts kissing the side of my neck and I say shakily, "What do you want to do, Max?"

He spins me around and kisses me gently yet passionately. I sigh into his mouth and he carries me to our bed. He sets me down unceremoniously and I laugh. He starts unzipping the back of my dress while I unbutton his shirt. I remember the first time we did this. We were so inexperienced it was almost funny. But after that night, we were closer. We had a secret to share.

He is mine and I am his.

We're half-naked now; Maxon in his boxers and me in my bra and underwear. We decided a long time ago that after Xander we have enough children. But still, that didn't keep us from having more nights like this. We get under the covers and Max puts his arms lovingly around me.

"I love you," he whispers. I remember that a long time ago how hesitant he was to say it. But when he says it now, I know he means it.

"I love you, too."

And we fall asleep peacefully.


	20. Chapter 19

**Oh my gosh you guys. The reviews...**

**UnicornLover12- Read this chapter, my dear. Nice prediction. I actually had this chapter written before you reviewed.**

**winterprincess- I love Maxerica fluff too (if you couldn't tell already.) Tess looking like Nina Dobrev is actually quite accurate. **

**Frankfish- Awesome, I'm sticking with Mess then. :)**

**prnamber3909- Hon, thank you so much for taking the time to write a review for every single chapter you read. It warms my heart! I totally laughed when you said the America disease. Yeah, we should submit that to the scientists and call it "The America Syndrome."  
**

**Lady Unimportant- I'm not mad because you have an opinion.**

**Pegicorn- I agree. It felt bizarre going from hormonal eighteen year olds' heads to the QUEEN. **

**PeetaorMaxon- I agree with you too. It gives Tess and Matt's relationship more... insight almost. Like, you can see how THEY feel and you can see how America feels and what the couple actually looks like. **

**I got mixed reviews on America's POV. I think I'll stick with Tess and Matthew because I know them better. **

**This is such a long chapter. So so sorry if you get bored. It's legit 3,000 words. There are a lot of things I have to address in the chapter so it's almost necessary.**

_Tess's POV_

Tonight is the night of the Grateful Feast. My maids are getting me dressed in a strapless, dark yellow ball gown. Silver swirls decorate the bodice and part of the skirt. The bodice is loose enough that my side doesn't hurt. After the attack, Matt carried me to the hospital wing and I got stitches. I was so damn horrified. Needles are not my thing. But luckily Matt was there, holding my hand and comforting me.

My maids put a dark bronze eye shadow that compliments my skin tone. They put red lip gloss on me too. Emma almost starts putting mascara but I tell her the makeup on me is enough. I really like downplaying my looks. It makes me unnoticeable except to the people who actually care about me. They curl my hair and put some of the hairs up. I slip into silver heels and head downstairs.

Sierra leaves her room at the same time I do, and she gives me a hug when I reach her. Then she pulls away. "Tess, you look so gorgeous."

I beam. "Thank you. You look amazing too, Sierra." She really does. Her dress is red and strapless like mine. My dress flares out whereas hers is form-fitting. It really shows off her curves and her height. The dark, smoky eye shadow she's wearing also brings out her gray eyes.

She links her arm with mine and we walk down together. I guess after the rebel attack we became closer. "Sierra, I want to thank you for calling attention to me during the rebel attack. I probably wouldn't have said anything until after I passed out."

She giggles. "You're welcome. What are friends for right?"

Friends. My mind drifts off to Luke again. I really can't believe he's a rebel. I feel like he would've told me about something like this. I guess not.

When Sierra and I enter the Great Room we both gasp and let go of each other to run to our families. Mom and Dad are holding their arms open for me. I run into them and say, "I missed you so much."

Dad chuckles. "We did too. We missed your mischief at home."

I pull away. "Excuse me? I am not a mischief maker." I'm about to ask for Maria but my smile fades when I remember she's still missing. My heart constricts.

"Tess," Mom says, "we have something to show you."

I nod and my parents take both of my hands and lead me to Michael. I curtsy not for him but for my parents who would want me to and the cameras everywhere. "Good evening, your highness," I say politely.

"Lady Teresa and Mr. and Mrs. Renaldi," Michael says. He smiles and bows. "Welcome to the palace. I have some news for your family."

The three of us exchange a look and I fix my eyes back on Michael. "A few days ago, we sent a double agent to the Northern rebel base camp. We found some of the people being kept as prisoners there and there's one that we would like to return to you." My eyes tear up when he calls, "Maria?"

Maria comes from behind a tall chair with a smile on her face. Her hair is surprisingly tidy and her eyes are wide awake. I run to her immediately. "Maria!" I exclaim. "I've missed you so much."

She giggles. "Me too, Tess." Mom and Dad follow me and smother Maria with hugs and kisses. We ask her what happened to her. She says that she was getting food from the market. Then there was a rebel attack and a rebel grabbed her when they realized she was my sister. I look down at that. An incredible amount of guilt swells in my chest, but it disappears a little when Maria says it isn't my fault. She says that the rebel put her in a sack (which isn't very hard to do because Maria is sooo skinny) and drove her to the base camp. They didn't torture her. The rebels just kept her there and gave her meals that didn't taste very good but kept her alive. Maria tells us that there are two kinds of rebels: Northern and Southern. Northerners are the ones that took her and are almost harmless. She explains that the Southerners would've killed her on sight. Luke must be part of the Southern rebels. I interject and tell my parents what happened with Luke. They immediately fuss on my injury but Maria tells them she isn't finished. Maria explains with drama that she heard a crash in the middle of the night and that one of the rebels let her out of her cell. She ran out with him and the rebel brought her to the palace. Then she fans out her gorgeous, pale yellow dress saying, "Then they gave me clothes to wear! I think I should be kidnapped more often!"

My parents and I say in unison, "NO!" Maria giggles and I try to find Michael.

I find him in a corner talking to a young man. "Michael," I call.

He beckons me over. When I reach him I give him a hug. "Thank you for finding Maria," I say with a tear slipping out.

Michael returns the embrace and whispers, "I didn't find her. The guy who I'm talking to right now did." I immediately pull back and look at the man.

He has a beard and he's wearing a palace guard's uniform. "What's your name?" I ask him.

"Officer Grayson, ma'am," he replies.

I smile and say, "Officer Grayson, thank you so much for finding my sister! I would give you a hug right now but there are cameras EVERYWHERE."

He laughs at that and holds out his hand. I shake it and head to my table when the rest of the royal family enters. Matt looks so hot. He's wearing his usual clothes—a suit coat and formal pants—but his tie is a dark yellow that makes his blue eyes look brighter. He smiles when he sees me and winks. Maria tugs the edge of my dress. "Is that Prince Xander?" she whispers excitedly. I nod and she immediately squeals.

"Shh," I tell her. "Gosh, he's going to hear you."

"I can't help it! He's just so cute!" Maria and Xander are both fifteen. It's going to be extremely awkward if I marry Matthew. I bite my lip thinking that I should tell Maria, but instead my lips curl into a devious smile. She'll find out soon enough.

The king takes the microphone and welcomes all of us. Then he says he has two important announcements to make.

"A few nights ago, I met up with Prime Minister Chen from New Asia. And I am happy to say that the war is over!"

The room bursts in applause. "That is a thing we must all be thankful for this Grateful Feast. After so many years, our country is at peace." King Maxon looks like he wants to say more. Probably something about the rebels. He regains his composure and his smile.

"To the Italian royal family, we have some news for you." King Maxon hesitates before saying, "We have found the missing princess of Italy." The entire room gasps and soon whispers fill the room. The king silences us. "In fact she is one of the ladies part of the Selection." I look to my parents, but they don't meet my eyes. The Italian king stands up in near outrage and shock but his son, Prince Angelo, pulls on the king's sleeve. He sits down.

"The missing princess's name is Princess Teresa Francesca Renaldi de'Medici." Whoa, that's a long name.

Wait. Teresa Francesca Renaldi? That's MY name.

Holy shit.

I look at my parents in disbelief. "Lady Teresa, would you come up here please?" King Maxon says.

I get up and go to where King Maxon is. "Ladies and gentlemen, the princess of Italy!" Everyone in the room applauds and the Italian royal family approach me. The king ends his announcements and the butlers begin to pass out food.

I face King Maxon. "Your highness, there must be some mistake."

He shakes his head. "No, you are the true princess of Italy. You were taken from your biological family and somehow you are with your current family. Their last names just happen to be "Renaldi" but they are not related to you in any way."

The queen of Italy puts a hand on my shoulder. "_Ciao, mia figlia,"_ she says._ Hello, my daughter. _

"Um... c_iao," _I say.

The queen is beautiful. Her thick black hair is in a neat up-do. I always wondered why my hair was thick when Maria's or either of my parents' weren't. She smiles and says in a thick Italian accent, "My name is Rosalinda de'Medici but from now on you can call me 'Mama.'"

I smile out of politeness but she must see the apprehension in my eyes. "Teresa, you were taken from us when you were two years old. You went missing and we finally found you." She reaches her hand to cup my face but I flinch out of instinct.

"How do you know I'm the missing princess of Italy? What if my actual parents"—I point to Maria and my parents (well, I guess _her _parents)—"decided to name me exactly like the missing princess?"

"Teresa, our daughter had a mole right beside her left eyebrow and one on her earlobe," the king explains in broken English.

I consciously put a finger on my left earlobe and my brow, the exact spots of where I have a mole. "I need more proof."

Prince Angelo speaks up. "My sister," he says in perfect English, "was also very beautiful and eyes so dark they almost looked black. Look at your family's eyes. Their eyes are brown or light brown, no? Where else could you have gotten it from?" I look to the king. His eyes are dark like his son's, like mine.

I catch Maria's light brown eye and tell her to bring her parents over here. They stand on the other side of me. "Tell me," I say sternly. "Am I the princess of Italy?"

My mother, the one who I've known since I could remember, sighs in defeat. "Yes. You were found on our doorstep in Italy one morning and we took you in. Then your father got a job in Illea and we moved."

"But he's not even my father!" I say.

"Tess," my dad says, "even though we're not your biological parents, we have always loved you like you were our own daughter."

There are tears in my eyes. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Well," Queen Rosalinda says, "we were going to marry you off to a prince anyway, and I think you've fallen in love with the prince of Illea."

My adoptive parents gasp but Maria's the one that speaks up. "You're in love with Prince Michael?"

"Actually," a new voice says, "she's in love with me." I turn around and there's Matt, looking more handsome than ever. He bows to the king and queen of Italy and shakes hands with Prince Angelo. I can't believe I have a brother. I can't believe I'm the frickin' princess! This is too much to process.

Matt shakes hands with my adoptive family and then slips an arm around my waist. "Your highness," Matt says to my biological father. "Mr. Renaldi," he says to my adoptive father. "I love your daughter very much. Whether she's a princess or not, I love her."

My mothers are tearing up as well as Maria. Prince Angelo awkwardly stands there. I smile and put an arm around Matthew's torso. "Dads," I say. "Wow, never thought I'd say that before." The group chuckles. "I love Matthew very much. Do you... um... how do I say this... _approve _of us being together?"

Both of my dads smile. "You have our blessing," adoptive dad says.

"I need to know this young man a little better," kingly dad says. Matt's hold on me tightens and kingly dad says, "But otherwise, yes, I approve."

I beam and give both of them a hug. Then I turn to kingly dad. "Um, your highness, or I guess Father, I don't know your name."

He laughs, a warm sound that sounds like he's really happy. "I'm King Lorenzo de'Medici, but you may call me 'Papa' or 'Father.'"

I nod and we head to our respective tables. I sit at the table with the rest of the Elite. Perris, Annabel, Evelyn, and Sierra get up immediately. "Your highness," they all sing.

I laugh and sit down. "Girls, please. No need for that title."

We all start eating dinner. "But you _are_ royalty," Evelyn says. "Even if you aren't the Italian princess, you're going to marry Matthew."

"Wait," Perris interjects, "I thought we were all competing for _Michael._ Have I been calling the one I wanted to marry the wrong name?!"

I laugh and say, "No, Perry, Eva's right. Michael eliminated me from the Selection weeks ago. But I'm staying because Matthew fell in love with me."

The four of them all go "Aww!" and I blush.

"Well, he was going to marry some princess anyway," Sierra says. "It's better that it's someone he loves than a stranger."

"Yeah, that's true," Anna agrees.

We continue to eat our dinners. It's the most heavenly thing I've ever eaten. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, then for dessert pumpkin pie. King Maxon and Queen America start to dance and the other royalty surround them after a few minutes.

"Speak of the devil," Anna mutters to Sierra.

I turn around and there's my Matthew. He holds out his hand to me. "Princess Teresa, may I have this dance?"

I cock my head to the side like I'm thinking about it. "I don't know what Princess Teresa thinks, but Tess would like to dance."

The girls giggle and snicker while Matt rolls his eyes. "Fine. Tess, may I have this dance?"

I take his hand and stand up. "Absolutely."

We dance the waltz like we did the night of King Maxon's birthday, but this time I'm completely sure of my feelings for Matthew. My head is on his shoulder when I say, "Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean it when you said to both of my parents that you love me?"

He kisses my forehead. "I meant every word. I never lie after all." I smile then he says, "Did you mean it when you said that you love me too?"

Somehow he manages to pull me closer. "I've never been so honest in my life." I look into his blue eyes. "I love you, Matthew Sebastian Schreave, with every fiber of my being."

Matt grins and kisses the tip of my nose. "I love you too." I put my head back on his shoulder. We're quiet for a few minutes then he says, "Remember when you said that day in the music room that I irritated you?"

I laugh and nod. "Do I still?" he says.

I kiss his neck once. "Yes, you still irritate me like no other."

Matt chuckles and says, "My parents want to get to know you better."

I nod and my nose nuzzles into his neck in the process. "So do mine."

"Want to do it now?" he proposes.

I pull back. "Yeah, sure, why not?" I poke the middle of his chest. "You have more work to do. You have to woo two families. Good luck."

Matt laughs and kisses my cheek. "I'm not worried. I'm sure they'll love all of this." He gestures around his face and I laugh.

I head over to King Maxon and Queen America who are now sitting at their table. I curtsy and say, "Your Majesties."

"Hello, Lady Tess," the king says. Then Queen America playfully smack his arm.

"That's Princess Teresa to you, Maxon," she jokingly scolds.

"Yeah, Dad," Rilane says from beside him.

I shake my head. "No, your highness. That won't be necessary. Just call me Tess."

King Maxon smiles. "Please, sit down." I sit down beside the queen. "What may we do for you?"

I fold my hands on my lap. "Well, I'd like to get to know you better. But I would like to thank you first for finding out that I'm the missing princess of Italy. Truly. It makes my love for Matthew more legitimate." I clap my hand over my mouth. "I mean I like your son! No, no I'm not in love with him, but I... uh—"

The king and queen are laughing hard. Rilane looks on the edge of hysterics. I scratch my head. "My dear, consider yourself part of the family," Queen America says in between laughter. "The wedding's practically arranged as soon as Matthew proposes."

I nod and we talk and chat for a little while. I tell King Maxon I used to do photography as a hobby but I absolutely failed. He looks intrigued that I used to do it. I tell Queen America that I play several instruments but apparently Michael already told her all about that. Rilane asks me if I've ever had a boyfriend before and I shake my head.

"Wait," she says slowly. I could almost see the gears in her head turn. "So Matt's your first boyfriend?!" She squeals and Alexandra joins her.

"Riley, what are you squealing about?" Alexandra asks.

"Tess's first boyfriend is Matthew!"

Rilane continues to squeal while Alexandra pats my shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure that your expectations of a boyfriend were so high. Then you met Matthew." Alexandra sighs. "It's okay, dearie, you'll get past this soon enough."

At first I think she's serious but she cracks up too. "Alexa, you're scaring her," King Maxon says.

"So sorry," Alexandra says. Then she whispers to Rilane, "Not!"

They leave us and go on the dance floor. Alexandra dances with Prince Angelo, my biological brother. Maybe I should get to know my own family first.

Xander joins us arm-in-arm with Maria. I raise my eyebrow. "Your highness," Xander says to me. His voice is surprisingly deep. "Your sister, Maria, over here wanted to know if you approve of her dancing with me."

I laugh. "Wait, Maria is asking _me_ for permission?"

"Well," she says, "you are the princess now and I want to know if you'll allow me to dance with Prince Xander."

"Just call me Xander, my dear," the princes says charmingly.

Maria looks like she's about to start jumping up and down. I say, "Of course you can dance with each other. But Xander, you have to watch out for Maria, though. She can be quite troublesome."

He nods and smiles. "I'll do my best to keep her in line."

I continue talking to the king and queen when I feel a warm hand on my bare shoulder. I look up. "Hey, Matthew. We were just talking about you."

Matt blushes but he tries to cover it up. "Exactly what were you saying about me, Mother?"

I hope she plays along. "We were talking about how your father and I had to keep poking your butt when you were a baby because you were so constipated."

I snort and laugh in a not-so-princess-like way. The three of us are laughing. "Great," Matt grumbles. "Now my parents and my girlfriend are against me."

I stop laughing and smirk. "Your girlfriend?"

Matthew is at a loss for words. That's a first. "Your biological parents want to speak with you," he blurts.

"Oh that's right," King Maxon says. "The Italian royal family is staying here for the next week." I smile at the king and feel another hand on my shoulder.

"Princess Teresa," says an Italian voice. "May I have this dance?"

I look up at the face and stand. "Of course, Prince Angelo. Excuse me," I say to the king and queen of Illea.

Prince Angelo leads me to the dance floor and we waltz in place. "I've missed you so much, Teresa."

I smile. "Even if you didn't know me for very long?"

"Even if," he says.

"You know, Prince Angelo, I've always wanted an older brother. Someone who I could tease and someone who would tease me back."

"Please just call me Angelo. And yes, even when I was five years old, before you were taken, I imagined teasing you so. I wanted to make fun of your boyfriends and be a part of your life."

The song ends and I give my brother a hug. "We can still be that here. You can still make fun of Matthew and you can still tease me. After all you are staying here for the next week."

Angelo smiles from ear to ear. "That would be excellent, Teresa."

"Just call me Tess."

And with that he bows and leaves. Then the cameras swarm me, asking me questions about being the princess of Italy and Illea. I answer with the most happiness I've felt in a long time.

**If you actually finished this chapter without skipping anything, thank you so much! I appreciate it. Love ya!-AcademicGirl**


	21. Chapter 20

**Q&A TIME! **

**Guest- The wedding and proposal will be revealed soon. Patience, my dear grasshopper.**

**Someone asked if Tess was someone I made up. You guys know by now that she is not an SYOC submission, but I said that I did and did not make her up. I actually based Tess on me. You know how she hit her head with the door during the rebel attack? Yeah, I've hit my head with a door a couple of times. I've never been drunk but I bet I would be running around the room like Tess did. She's not exactly like me but close enough. **

**princess talia- Tess's adoptive parents didn't know she was the princess until the king said so. They found a basket with her name in it and then they flew to Illea. Supposedly. I actually mixed up Michael and Matthew once, like chapter 4 I think. I didn't mix them up. I think you thought I did because it said Tess hugged Michael when her sister was found. Tess did hug Michael, not Matthew. They are close enough friends they can hug and stuff. **

**Now I have a few questions for you guys:**

**I think I'm sticking with either Matess or Matessa. Which do you guys prefer?**

**Based on the way I write, how old do you guys think I am?**

"Wait wait, so you actually got him to give the boy ice cream for free?" Angelo asks. I nod and he barks out a laugh. "That's classic!"

I shrug and smile. "It wasn't that hard. The guy was so old all I had to tell him was that I already paid for the poor little boy. The Eight was laughing so hard I seriously thought the vendor was going to find out." He roars with laughter.

I've been talking to Angelo all of Friday afternoon. He visited my room right after lunch. Then we sprawled on my bedroom floor and started talking. We've been taking the time to get to know each other better. We tell each other stories or something about us that we would want our own sibling to know but not anybody else.

We started with the basics, of course. Angelo's twenty-one and his birthday is on February 17. It turns out we both like the color red. He loves to go riding in the countryside and that his horse is named Bella; meaning "beautiful" in Italian. All the while we talk in Italian. I miss speaking in my native tongue. Talking to Angelo feels so natural, like we've been doing it for years.

"Well that's the most scandalous thing I've done outside of the palace," I say when his laughter dies down.

"Outside of the palace?" he asks, intrigued. "What scandalous thing have you done inside?"

"Well, King Maxon's birthday was on August twenty-third. I was still sort of into Prince Michael. Then I found him in the hall kissing one of the Selected girls. You know Evelyn? Yeah, that's who he was kissing." I slide to my back and look at the ceiling. "Gosh, I was so mad. I got drunk during the party. Then I met up with Matthew, his brother, in a room."

"That's who you're with now right?"

I nod and continue, "I didn't know what I was doing. Maybe I did. I was so drunk that night I don't even remember what happened exactly. But I knew we kissed, and then the next day when I was sober Matthew kissed me again. If you're a Selected having an affair with someone other than Prince Michael is treason. Michael eliminated me two months later so technically I was allowed to love anyone I wanted. He told me to stay here and his parents approved of me. Then they found out I was the princess of Italy so..."

"So they actually want you to stay for more than their son now?" he says with something that sounds to me like disdain.

"When you say it like that it kind of sounds awful. But basically that's what's happening." I pause. "What about you, Angelo? What's the most scandalous thing you've ever done?"

I look him in the eyes and he looks away when he says, "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

"Promise."

"Well, there was this duchess from England. Her name was Catherine. She was so beautiful. She had big green eyes and beautiful blond hair. We fell in love and my parents didn't know. She stayed in the palace for a while and we always talked, sneaking kisses here and there. Then one night she visited my room and we did it."

I roll over to my stomach and my jaw drops. "No one knows," Angelo continues, running a hand through his brown-blond hair. "Catherine left for England and just stopped contacting me." He looks me in the eye. "Tess, don't do it with just some random person. Make sure you love him and make sure that he will always love you. It can't be taken back, you know."

I nod solemnly. It's good advice. My maids choose that moment to barge in my room. "Oh your highnesses!" they all squeal. They've been calling me that since the announcement last night. It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet and it's already getting to my nerves.

"We need to get you ready for the _Report _tonight," Christina says, eyeing Angelo.

"Oh that's right!" Angelo says in Italian. Then he pays attention to my maids. "Excuse me, ladies. See you tonight, Tess."

"Bye, Angelo," I sing. When I look at my maids I laugh when I see their awestruck face. They look like they want to drop down on their knees and kiss Angelo's footsteps. It's quite hilarious. "Come on, ladies."

They seem to remember their place and they get me ready for the _Report. _All the while they talk about Angelo. "I don't know if it's his accent or his eyes," Emma swoons.

"Em, he's too old for you," Margaret says. I laugh and Christina scolds me for almost getting lip gloss on my cheek. I laugh even more.

They continue to talk about him while I get dressed in an indigo mermaid gown. It's the first time I've worn something so constricting yet beautiful. I wear a silver bracelet and diamond earrings. Once I feel like I won't fall over in my silver, three-inch heels, I walk downstairs. I sit in my usual spot next to Evelyn.

"Tess," she says nervously with her knees bouncing. "They're doing an interview segment. This time they're going to see how you act with Michael beside you!" Her voice gets higher with every word she says.

"Eva, you're fine," I say comfortingly. "Just be how you are with Michael and I'm sure he'll do everything he can to make you comfortable."

She nods uncertainly. The royal family sits where they usually do. When Matt sees what I'm wearing he mouths the word _Wow. _I smile and look around, trying to appear as if I was too good for him. I catch Angelo's eye and he smiles at me. Then I see my royal parents and smile at them too.

The Master of Events finally goes onstage and introduces Gavril Fadaye. "Ladies and gentlemen of Illea, we have a different show for you tonight. The remaining Selected girls will go up here and we will get to see how comfortable they are around our beloved prince, Michael Schreave. First up is Lady Perris Conner."

She goes up in her emerald-green dress and sits next to Michael on the love seat. She talks comfortably with Michael right beside her, but still remembering to sound formal and polite. Then Annabel goes up. Their conversations are dull and I can tell Gavril is doing everything he can to make the interview sound interesting. Sierra goes next then Evelyn. Michael has so much affection in his eyes when Evelyn reaches him. It's very adorable just watching them. Then I'm up.

When I reach the stage, Gavril gets up and bows. "I forgot to address you as Princess Teresa de'Medici."

I wave it off my hand and smile. "Please, Gavril. There's no need for the formality." Gavril smiles back and Michael gives me a hug before we sit down.

Michael and I are sitting close for the cameras. But Matthew thinks otherwise. He's glaring at Michael like he wants to rip his head off. "So, Princess Tess," Gavril says, "how is your life as a Selected turned princess?"

Michael takes my hand and reassuringly squeezes it. "Well I really can't say, Gavril. I only knew about it last night! But my biological family is very kind and I already love them."

Gavril nods. "And how is your life as a Selected?"

I look at Michael and we both burst out laughing. "Is something funny?" Gavril asks.

I wipe a tear. Michael speaks up for both of us. "Tess isn't even part of the Selection anymore." Gasps and murmurs fill the room.

"So why is she still here?"

I look at Michael and cock my head. "Do you think we should tell the whole nation of what's really going on?"

Michael goes along and feigns a sigh. "I guess we should. We've already given them this much suspense." He looks at the cameras. "I eliminated Lady Tess weeks ago. However, she is still here because she was an eligible bachelorette for my brother, Matthew. They seem to care for each other very much. And adding to that, she is the princess of Italy. It will strengthen our alliance with them even after the war in New Asia is over."

Gavril tries to understand this new information. "So the footage of Prince Matthew and Princess Tess dancing last night isn't illegal?"

There is a monitor in the corner and I see my head on Matthew's shoulder. We're dancing and whispering to each other like we're the only people in the world. I look at Matthew and he smiles at me endearingly. Gavril says, "Well, I think we have the wrong prince up here! Prince Matthew, would you do the honor of being interviewed tonight with Princess Tess?"

Matthew stands up with a smile on his face. "Certainly," he says. I give Michael's hand one last squeeze and mouth _Thanks._ Michael nods and trades spots with Matt.

Matt sits down next to me and puts an arm around my waist. "Oh, you two seem rather close," Gavril notes.

Matt nods. "Yes, we got close after Tess got eliminated." This was the story we decided on last night after the Feast. We all thought it would be safer this way. "I just couldn't resist her! I mean, look at her, folks. She's beautiful."

I blush the way I always do when Matt says things like this. "Well, Matthew, to be honest I get them from my parents over there." I point to King Lorenzo and Queen Rosalinda. They wave for the cameras.

"See? She's so modest. Always diverting attention from herself." Matt's trying to make me sound better than I am.

I laugh. "Matthew, why don't we talk about you now?" I look at Gavril. "Matt's always complimenting me. He's so thoughtful that way."

We continue on exchanging compliments about each other. Gavril looks extremely amused. "You both are very wonderful people. You make an absolutely adorable couple and I don't think Illea could agree more." He looks toward the audience's direction and they clap in agreement. "I am sorry to say the night is drawing to a close. We'll be back next week for more news on the couple and the Selection. Good night, Illea!"

"And we're out!" a cameraman calls.

I get up with Matt's arm still around my waist. "I hope we looked good on-screen, Matty."

"Oh come on. We looked fabulous!" We both laugh and King Maxon approaches us.

I curtsy and say, "Good evening, your highness."

He chuckles. "My dear, you don't need to curtsy anymore. I am no more than you are. You are royalty after all."

"But you're still older; therefore, you still have more authority, and my sign of respect and reverence for you is curtsying."

The king beams. "Matthew, you have a keeper. Tess, you passed the first test."

My eyebrows go up. "The first?"

"Oh yes, my dear. You still have to prove yourself that you are worth Matthew's time."

"Dad," Matt grumbles.

King Maxon rolls his eyes. "Son, I'm just teasing. I already know Tess is wonderful and that she'll be an excellent princess. Heck, she already is one!" The king bows and bids us good night.

"Matt, do you know when the Selection will be over?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes. Michael already has the ring and he's proposing to Evelyn tonight, I believe."

"Evelyn?" I ask. "Aw, they're so perfect for each other. And Evelyn's a great public speaker and she has a lot of good things for the country." He nods thoughtfully.

Matt takes my hand and we walk to a room on the third floor. "Matt, where are you taking me?" He just smiles and opens a door. I gasp when I walk in. The walls are white but the border is like the design of red lace. There is a white piano in the corner and a gorgeous violin. My blue acoustic guitar from Michael is on the wall as well. The bed sheets are a dark champagne red that contrasts the border on the walls. It's simple yet elegant. It's like the room was designed for me.

"Matthew," I say slowly then I turn around.

"This is the Princess's Suite," he explains while looking around the room. "You'll be sleeping here from now on because you _are_ princess but this is for the princess of Illea. Specifically, my wife. There's also one for Michael's princess. And...um... I already got a head start on the decorating. I wanted to surprise you."

I smile so wide it hurts my cheeks. "See that door over there?" Matt points to a door in the far corner. "That's the door that leads to my room. Can't have the princess too far off you know." My cheeks redden at the thought of sleeping so close to him every night.

"Matt, why am I here?"

Matt takes my hand and says, "Tess, I've loved you from the very second you bumped into me that first night. I've loved you even when you were mad at me for being with Madeleine. I love you and I always will." Then he gets down on one knee and my vision is blurry from tears. Matt pulls a box from the pocket of his suit coat and he opens it up for me. Nestled inside is a silver ring with a small diamond in the middle. Matt knows me so well. "Teresa Francesca Renaldi de'Medici, will you marry me?"

I nod and smile and wipe the tears. "Yes, yes, absolutely!" Matt places the ring on my left ring finger and gets back up. He cups my face and kisses me gently and lovingly. "I love you," I say in between kisses.

Let the wedding preparations begin.

**Aww, how adorable. Too bad shit's gonna happen in a few more chapters. HAHAHA-AcademicGirl**


	22. Chapter 21

**This one is a filler chapter, I think. Thank you for the reviews and thank you for still being here!**

**Disclaimer: The Selection Trilogy and its characters belong to the one and only Kiera Cass. **

**P.S. Who's excited for The Selection Stories coming out next month?**

"When is the wedding, _mia figlia?"_

It's a week after Michael and Matt proposed. The public proposal was last night on the _Illea Capital Report _and Perris, Annabel, and Sierra left the palace on Wednesday, three days ago. The day they left were full of tears. I got their phone numbers and addresses, and Evelyn and I promised to make them our bridesmaids. Evelyn's wedding is sooner than mine. It's sometime in the spring, I think. It's either in March or April. Their wedding will be so beautiful, what with the newly bloomed flowers and stuff.

"Queen—I mean, _Mama._" I'm still trying to get used to calling Queen Rosalinda by Mama. She insists that I call her as my mother. "The wedding date is sometime next year. King Maxon and Queen America wanted me to adjust as princess of Italy."

Mama claps her hands in delight. "Ah, they're so wonderful and kind." She pats my knee and walks over to Queen America in the corner. We're in the Women's Room since it's Saturday. I hear Mama talking rapidly to Queen America and I can tell the redheaded woman is trying her best to catch up.

I go over to Queen America and curtsy. "Good morning, your highness."

She laughs. "Oh my dear, you're going to be my daughter in a matter of months. Why don't you just call me America?"

I shake my head. "I would feel uncomfortable calling an authority by their first name."

"Oh please, I insist," she says jovially. "When you get married to Matthew, feel free to call me Mom."

I smile at the idea.

I walk over to my adoptive mom and sit next to her. "Hi, Tess," she says cheerfully.

"Hi, Mom. I have a question," I say. "If you knew I was the princess, why didn't you return me to the royal family?"

She looks down and takes my hand. "Honey, we didn't know until King Maxon said so. We knew you were the princess when we heard about the birthmarks and all that stuff. We moved to Illea literally a day after we got you. The basket you were in said your name was Teresa Francesca and that we had to take care of you. Your father and I weren't caught up in Italian politics so we didn't know the princess's full name. If we knew, we would've told you sooner."

I nod and when Mom looks up at me, her eyes are full of tears. I squeeze her hand tighter. "I think it's better that I didn't know. Who knows, maybe I would've grown up to be a spoiled brat." She laughs and so do I.

Then Evelyn, who is sitting at the couch, calls me. Mom goes over to Mama and... _America, _who are already talking about the royal weddings.

I go over to Evelyn who's observing the shiny, new ring on her finger. "Hi, Eva." She looks up at me and smiles.

"Good morning, Tess," she sings. "Ooh, can I see your ring?" I take it off, albeit a little hesitantly, and place it in her outstretched palm. "It's so beautiful," she croons. Then she gasps. "Tess, Matthew's so romantic!"

I breathe out a laugh. "Yeah, he is."

"I mean, he even put an inscription on the ring!"

"What are you talking about?" I really don't know. I haven't taken off the ring from my finger since Matt put it on me. I hold out my hand and Eva gives it back. I look at the ring again like I have for so many times. A shiny diamond in the center, a silver band that had a few intricate lines. I tilt the ring a little and gasp myself. On the interior of the ring, it says in a lovely script _I love you-Matthew. _

I excuse myself from the Women's Room and try to find my fiancé. I spot him walking outside in the gardens. I don't know why; it's cold outside. It's already December 6. Time really has flown.

I brace myself for the chill and go outside to Matt. "Hello, beautiful," he says when he sees me. Then his face falls when he sees my mask of anger. "What? What's wrong?"

I push his shoulder. "How could you not tell me?" I ask in a grim voice. I am trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Tell you what, darling?"

"Don't you darling me. Why didn't you tell me about the ring?" Matt looks like he's about to surrender and literally hold up a flag, but I put my arms around his neck. I giggle. "Just kidding, Matty. I love the ring. I didn't even know about the inscription until Eva saw it."

There's a pause and for a moment I think Matthew took my fake overreaction too seriously. I let go of him and he looks like he's trying to remember. I show him the ring and then he goes, "Oh, right! The inscription! I had it in my head all along."

I roll my eyes. "Oh please."

Matt laughs and the wind passes over us. I involuntarily shiver; Matt immediately takes off his suit coat and puts it on me. It still smells like him. "Matt, did I ever say how nice you smell?" I ask, taking his arm. We start walking around.

Matt's chuckle turns into full-on laughter. "Remember that night you got drunk?"

"Um, not really. I was drunk."

"You said that I smelled like the baby of an orange and a cinnamon stick!" He laughs again and I laugh too.

"Man, I was so wasted that night." I shake my head in a self-deprecating way.

"Yeah." Matthew pauses. "I've been meaning to ask you a question. It's sort of related to that night. Um, how many guys have you kissed?"

I stop in my place. "Matthew, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you must have kissed so many guys before me. You knew everything you were doing and you were just so experienced..."

I burst out laughing. "Are you kidding me? I must've seemed like a child to you. Matt, _you_ are my first kiss. I would ask you the same question, but it would take you a few hours to find the giant number."

"Nope, wrong. Tess, you're my first kiss too." I turn and face Matthew.

"No way. Nope, that's wrong. You're lying," I speculate.

"I'm such an amazing kisser aren't I?"

I grab his tie and pull him closer. "I don't know. Are you?"

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

Tess looks like a tiger that's about to pounce. Honestly, it's scary and sexy at the same time. Tess yanks on my tie again and her lips collide with mine. I put my hands on her lower back and pull her even closer; if that's even possible. My lips part hers and I try something I've never done before: I run my tongue on her upper lip.

She responds by sighing. The sound is enough to make me groan too. I go from her lips to her earlobe and I bite it gently. She squeals and giggles. I whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Tess puts her hands in my hair and pulls my mouth back to hers. The kiss is desperate and hungry. I want to keep going for God knows how long, but Tess pulls back and stares in my eyes. She gives me one last kiss that makes me more breathless than I already am and she whispers, "Yeah, you're a good kisser all right."

I place a hand on her neck. "I wish we could get married already."

"Your parents thought it was a good idea to let me adjust to being the Italian princess."

"Screw them," I growl against her mouth.

"Matthew!" she scolds.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. It's just... I don't think I can wait any longer."

I kiss her for a minute then she says, "I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow. I'm going to stay there until it's time for Eva and Michael's wedding."

My eyes widen. "But their wedding isn't until March 1!"

"I know. That's why I suggested that maybe I could bring a certain someone with me..." Ah Tess, so sneaky and clever. I grab her by the waist and throw her over my shoulder.

"You barbarian, put me down!" she screams, but she's laughing and I am too. I run back to the palace with my princess thrown over my shoulder and I run up to Dad's office. Tess is so light I wonder if she eats anything at all.

I set her down in front of Dad's office. I go in there and tell him about Italy. Dad actually agrees to the idea and tells me to start packing. When I exit the room and close the door behind me, Tess reaches for my hand. "What'd he say?" she asks nervously.

I smile and kiss the tip of her nose. "Pack your bags, we're going to Italy."


	23. Chapter 22

**Woohoo! Second chapter of the day (or night depending where you live). I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. I'm suffering from severe distraught: I have an A- in both math and history. I'm dying inside. **

**Ok, if you didn't see the previous chapter, go click that back button right now. **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

**P.S. The language here might be a little too much for some of you. You've been warned.**

_Tess's POV_

We just arrived at the airport. Both of my families get out of the limousine along with me and Matthew. We get in the airport and a woman checks us in. Once she leaves, I giddily start rolling my suitcase down to the gate where we will be boarding. We have guards from the palace everywhere around us—one to our left, right, front, and behind. I feel completely secure.

The lot of us are almost to the gate when the guard who is directly in front of me makes a sound at the back of his throat. Then he falls down on his knees with a knife in his chest. Crap.

It's the rebels again.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

Tess is hyperventilating. I don't even think she knows. The remaining three guards push our group and we run through the halls to find the plane. We finally get to the gate. The guards stay behind and usher us in the walkway to the plane. Tess pushes both of her families inside and waits for them to get in safely.

She gestures for me to get in and my back is turned. Then a distressed look crosses her face. "Matt!" she screams. She pushes me behind her and gets a knife to her stomach. Her cry of pain makes me tear up. She bravely pulls it out and throws it at the rebel. It lands in his leg. He bends down and grits his teeth.

The dick deserves it.

Two guards stay behind to close off the walkway while one stays behind us. Tess is having trouble keeping up. I hand our bags to the guard and put my arm under Tess's legs and one under her back and carry her. She's breathing really quickly and I'm so close to panicking. "Tess, it's going to be alright. You hear me? Don't close your eyes."

I get her in the plane and set her on a long seat. I call for the flight attendants and they bring me a medical kit. Sad thing is, I have no idea how to use it. Just then, Tess's adoptive parents push me aside and get to work. I remember something from before Tess was "eliminated" when we would just see each other in September and October: her parents are doctors. Really, Matthew? Stupid-ass.

While they fix her up, I sit down on a seat with my head in my hands. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and I look up. Maria stares at me with big doe eyes. She sits down next to me. "Tess is going to be fine, Prince Matthew. This isn't the first time she got hurt."

I just nod. I can't believe Tess pushed me out of the way like that. I don't know if I should be mad when she wakes up or tell her I love her even more. Maybe both.

* * *

_Tess's POV_

Matt told me not to close my eyes. Too bad I did.

When I wake up, my stomach is all stitched up. We're already in the air, that much I can tell. It's dark outside and everyone is asleep, except for a restless-looking Matthew on the seat opposite to me. I'm too lazy to get up. I hum instead and Matt's head shoots up. "Tess! You're awake!" He comes over to me and takes my hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

I lace my fingers with his. "What happened?"

Matt kneels down on the floor beside me. "There was a rebel attack in the airport. A rebel threw a knife at me but you pushed me behind you and you got the knife to your stomach." He puts his forehead against mine.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" I ask jokingly. Matt chuckles.

"Because you love me."

"Whoa, wait. Who said that load of crap?" I ask. Matt sticks out his bottom lip and I kiss it. "Just teasing."

"I just wanted to thank you, Tess," he says, giving me another light peck on my forehead. "I'm pissed at you because you got hurt instead of me but..." he runs his finger to my eyebrow. "I just want to say that it's really reassuring that you actually care about me."

"Of course I do, Matthew."

A flight attendant comes over to ask me if I want water. I accept. When he comes back and sets the water on the table in front of me, I look him in the eyes. Then I ignore the pain searing in my middle when I gasp and sit up.

I stand up with pain. "You," I whisper. "Why the hell are you here?" My tone is deadly and silent.

"Tess, I'm so sorry," he says. He reaches a hand out but I take a step back.

"Tess, who is this?" Matt says concerned.

I look Matthew in the eyes, ignoring the betrayer in front of me. "This is Luke, my old best friend and the Southern rebel that gave me stitches the first time."

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

I don't know what gets into me. Maybe the fact that he's a rebel or maybe he caused pain to the one I love. I tackle the little punk. He falls on the ground and I pin his shoulders. "You evil, conniving, little asshole." I yell. I'm pretty sure I'm waking everyone up but I don't give a damn.

"Matt, stop," Tess says, but I can barely hear her through the rushing in my ears.

"Tess, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for the knife to hit you!" Luke sputters pathetically.

"How the hell did you get on this plane?!" I push him down harder.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, you dick?! Sorry that you threw a fucking knife at her or that you're a fucking rebel?!"

Tess rushes over to me and tries to push me off Luke. She doesn't succeed. I punch the guy in the nose and it gushes with blood. I punch him again in the jaw. "Matthew, stop!" Tess yells. I turn the guy so his face is against the floor. I get my tie and bind his wrists. I don't think Luke is really putting up a fight. Maybe he really just wants to say sorry. I shove him into a seat and Tess goes closer to him. She kneels down next to him and she glares at me for my temper. I get it from my mother. Thank God for it too.

* * *

_Tess's POV_

"You little piece of shit," I hear Matthew mutter. I shoot him another look and he shuts up and crosses his arms.

"Luke, I'm gonna ask you questions," I say semi-calmly. I have a ton of questions that are flooding my brain but I ask, "Why did you throw that knife at me? Did you really hate me that much?"

"Hell no," Luke says without looking at me. "I never wanted to hit you. I was ordered to hit one of the Selected, specifically Evelyn because she's the one who was at the top of the public polls in November. I was told she had black hair and tan skin and I thought I saw her running across the hall. I realized it was you after I threw the knife." I don't know if it's just me but his eyes look glassy.

"I know you're going to ask me why I'm a rebel. But before I do, Tess, I just want you to know that I've loved you since we were in fifth grade." I remain still while Matt scoffs behind me.

"If you loved her, you rebel asshole, you would've told her about the shit that you are," Matt spits. I've never heard him curse this much.

Luke just sighs. "When I was eight, my parents died in a fire. I was a Five back then and I couldn't support myself. I found this dilapidated building but when I went in, it was perfectly furnished. The rebel leader took me in his arms and gave me food and gave me money for the college. He's basically my father. He told me that the rebels hated the castes and that the royal family is a group of pompous people who drown in wealth while the Eights are left to starve. I've been thinking that way for my whole life.

"Tess, I didn't tell you about me being a rebel not because I didn't like you, but because I didn't want you to be involved. My group would kill if they knew you had the information. And I know how much you looked up to the queen and all. I didn't want to hurt you."

"And yet you did," Matt mumbles. I sigh.

"Luke, we're going to be arriving in Italy. I'm going to drop you off there and I couldn't care less where you go." I tuck a hair behind my ear with my left hand. Then Luke gasps and balls his bound fists.

He glares at Matthew. "You're getting married to him?!" he yells. "How could you? Why?"

"Because I love him," I say solemnly.

"But you said before that you loved me."

"As a friend, and nothing more. I'm sorry, Lucas."

I stand up and walk to the very back of the plane. Matt follows behind and sits next to me. He takes my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say without emotion. "I'm fine."

"If you want, I'll make him pay. I'll beat the shit out of him."

I shake my head. "Don't, Matt. Don't hurt him."

"But why? Why the hell are you defending him?" he says fiercely. I pull my hand back from him and bring my knees up to my chest.

"I'm not defending him. I just don't want anyone to get hurt. He's only following orders."

"But—"

"But nothing. Please leave me alone for now, Matthew. I need some time."

Matt opens his mouth wanting to say something more, but he gets up and sits next to Angelo. A lone tear slips out of my closed eyes, and I spend the next two hours looking out my window, out at the darkness that I wish would just swallow me whole from this aching in the pit of my stomach.


	24. Chapter 23

**Heehee Matthew has a dirty mouth! **

**PeetaOrMaxon- I love that you talk about my story with your friend! That is so cool. Thank you.**

**Frankfish- Aw thank you! I've actually considered becoming an author but I found out they might not make a lot of money. I want to become a doctor and go to Stanford University. That's me being an overachiever. :)**

**Thanks for the reviews again, you guys!**

_Matthew's POV_

I sit next to Angelo after I leave Tess alone on her seat. I crane my neck to look at her. I see a single tear roll down her cheek and her chest rises and falls consistently. I run a hand through my hair and sigh.

"Hey, what's wrong, man?" Angelo asks. For someone who isn't from Illea, he sure talks like he was born there.

I shake my head. "I don't know. It's just a lot to take in. Tess asked me to leave her alone." I pause. "Am I doing something wrong?" I ask uncertainly.

"No, you are doing everything correctly. Well, that thing with the rebel over there might have been a little too much." I wince and he continues. "Just give her some time. She'll come around. Sometimes that's what girls need; a little closure and time to themselves. Otherwise, it could get ugly." He makes a face and I laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, man," I say. I look over to Luke who's sitting on a seat by the exit, still tied up. It takes everything in me to keep from opening the door and shoving him out. Luke looks around the plane and looks at Tess for a moment. He smiles a little and catches me looking. I turn back to Angelo.

"What are we going to do about him?" I ask with disgust. I want to get that son of bitch of this plane ASAP.

"Just leave him to Tess," Angelo replies nonchalantly. "He's her problem, not yours. It's best if you stay away from him."

I just nod and fall asleep on my seat.

_It's pitch black. I can't see or feel anything. But I smell some odd scent, like something metallic. Then I hear her scream. I've heard that scream only once. I heard it when I was going to get water that one night. _

_It's Tess._

_I run forward blindly and my body stops against my will. There is a circle of light like a spotlight is hanging overhead. Tess is sprawled on the ground clutching her stomach. I gasp when she pulls her hand away; she's bleeding heavily. The blood gushes out of her too quickly and she cries out. I keep running to her. _

_"Tess!" I yell. "Teresa!"_

_She looks around crying for something; _someone. _I feel like I'm only an inch away from her when she suddenly smiles. I can feel the corners of my lips go up. She laughs and I feel like laughing too, except there's a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is off. She turns her head to her side and she says, "Luke, it's you!"_

_My heart sinks to my feet. I fall on my knees, and Luke materializes out of the shadows. "Hey, baby," he says in a low voice. He gets on both knees and touches her stomach. Tess isn't bleeding anymore. There is no evidence that she was hurt._

_"Luke, you saved me," Tess says with gratitude in her eyes. Then Luke leans in and kisses her on the mouth. I expect Tess to pull away; she doesn't. She kisses him with equal passion, and she pushes him so that's she's on top. What the hell?! I get up and sprint toward them. My head is spinning and the world is blurry. I can feel the sweat on the back of my neck. But as I run, they get farther and farther away, never breaking the kiss. _

_It's hopeless. I sink to my knees again and look up when I hear, "Matt, you are nothing to me." Luke has his arms around Tess as they loom above me._

_"You never stood a chance," Luke spits. "You have to wake up from this fantasy where you think Tess loves you."_

_"Wake up, Matthew," Tess urges. "Wake up. Wake up."_

"Matthew, wake up." I stand up from the seat and punch. Tess blocks my fist with agility and has a panicked look on her face. "Matt, what the hell is going on?"

I sigh. "Nothing. It's... just a bad dream." I drop down to my seat again and put my head in my hands. The dream seemed so real.

"Matt, are you all right?" Tess says with concern laced in her voice. She puts a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You're shaking."

I didn't even know. I straighten up and look at Tess. Why is she so blurry? "Oh my gosh, Matthew." She sits on my lap and wipes the tears from my cheeks. I can't cry, not in front of Tess, not in front of her family. I look around but Tess puts a hand on my cheek.

"Matthew, it's okay. They're all outside. Luke left, and it's just you and me on this plane." She rubs her finger just under my eye.

The sound of Luke pushes out another tear. Tess pulls me closer and I bury my face in her neck. "Matt, I'm right here for you. Do you want to talk about the dream?"

I tell her the nightmare with my forehead still against her neck. She pulls back a little so she can whisper in my ear, "Matthew Sebastian Schreave, I will never leave you. I will always love you. Remember that, okay?"

I nod and she kisses my cheek. "Are you okay to go now?" she asks.

I nod again and she gets off my lap and pulls me up. Then she kisses me tenderly on the lips. We walk out of the plane, hand in hand, and we are greeted by cheers and camera flashes. I smile and so does Tess. She loops her arm around mine and we walk to her family. Luke is nowhere in sight.

Good. I swear, if I see his damn face again... well, let's just say no one would recognize it after I was done.

**I wanted to write this chapter because I wanted you guys to see how vulnerable Matthew really is. Just saying, I do everything for a reason. Love ya and please keep reviewing!-AcademicGirl**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hiya! Thanks for the reviews again, folks.**

** So I know I haven't been updating everyday but here's a chapter for those who want it. Please keep reviewing!**

**Oh this might be a little too... raunchy? Risque? There's no sex or beds involved but um... it does involve a shirtless Matt so I hope you get the idea. It's still rated T, but I might be borderlining (that could be a real word) it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy! Love ya!-AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

We've been in Italy for a month now and Christmas is right around the corner. Well, it's December 20 so I guess it would be more accurate to say Christmas is coming at us like a high-speed train. Matthew is spending Christmas with us here; the first time where he isn't with his family. I suggested last week that we should have our picture taken and send them a postcard just to let them know we're okay.

The palace that I fell in love with the minute I walked in is transformed. Garlands string around the stair rails and there's mistletoe hanging on the ceiling at ten foot intervals. I'm happy that I get to spend some time with both of my families during Christmas. Oh, and Matthew, too. I can't believe that four months ago I was trying to fall in love with Michael. Then a bunch of stuff happened and I'm engaged to his brother. Life can be really funny.

I finish my lunch of pasta (I've had pasta almost every day now) and head upstairs to my room. My parents, King Lorenzo and Queen Rosalinda, had my room decorated. It's right next to Angelo's on the third floor. Matthew, my adoptive parents, and Maria are all staying downstairs on the second floor. I think everyone (except for me and Matthew) thought it was a good idea to keep my fiancé and I as far away from beds as possible. Seriously, parents are so annoying sometimes. At times they go "Oh my daughter is so sweet! She's never had a boyfriend and she's completely innocent." Next thing you know, as soon as you get engaged, they think you're gonna hump someone. Honestly.

I play the white piano in the corner of my room until I hear a knock at my door. I open it and find Matt with a cocky grin on his face. "What do you want now?" I ask in mock annoyance.

He casually leans against the door frame. "Well, I was thinking we could get out of here for just a while. You know, explore a little."

I sit on my bed and he follows me. "Do you seriously think people won't recognize us?"

"Tess, they see both of us in formal clothes and you in makeup. Just dress, you know, casually." At this, I notice he's wearing dark jeans and a blue flannel shirt, a huge contrast from Matt's usual suit. He's wearing black canvas sneakers and his hair hangs across his forehead in a carefree way. He looks like a regular teenager, not a prince. And I have to say, I didn't know he could get any hotter.

I brush his light brown hair a little to the side and say, "Wait outside." He does as he's told with a big smile on his face.

In my closet I find a loose shirt with soft, white material that has sleeves that go to my elbows. I put on black jeans and my lace-up boots. I find a fashion forward knit hat (I think it's called a "beanie" or something like that.) My wavy hair is over my shoulders and I look at myself in the mirror. Matt's right; I don't like Princess Teresa Renaldi de'Medici. I look like... Tess.

I walk out of my room where Matt is standing with his arms crossed. I tap his shoulder and he turns around. "Damn," he whispers.

I roll my eyes. "You are absolutely vulgar."

His eyes are as wide as saucers and I raise my eyebrows. What, is there like toilet paper on my boot or something? "No, you just look so different," he says.

I start to turn around. "I'll change if you want." But he grabs my elbow and pulls me against him.

"I meant to say you look different in a good way. You know, without all that makeup on your face. You look younger and happier."

I give him a light kiss on his nose and grab his hand. "Come on, let's go." We bound down the stairs then say, "Wait, shouldn't we tell my parents?"

He shakes his head and leads me to the back entrance of the palace. "I already told them."

"What? How did you get them to let us go?"

We walk out into the sunlight and he smiles that cocky grin again. "What can I say? The Matthew charm works on them."

I laugh and we find a car parked off to the side. Matt gets in and drives until we find a gorgeous fountain; Fontana di Trevi. I've heard stories about this fountain. They say it used to be full of tourists and that it had marvelous sculptures. It hasn't changed. The square is bustling with people; kids with ice cream on their chins, couples around the fountain. The sculptures are slightly chipped, but it is oh so magnificent. Matthew parks about a block away and we walk hand in hand to the fountain. No one pays attention to us. To them, we're just another couple on a date.

I pull a coin out of my pocket and give it to Matt. "Make a wish," I say.

He takes it and closes his eyes. I can't imagine what he must be wishing about. After a moment, he turns his back to the fountain and tosses the coin over his shoulder. We sit down on the edge of the fountain and then Matt says, "Hey, how 'bout I go get some ice cream for us? It's kind of hot out." I smile like a little kid and he walks to a nearby ice cream shop. It's December and it feels like summer. I'm guessing it's about seventy to eighty degrees but still. People say that before it would get really cold. I have no idea what they're talking about. The science books call it "global warming" but frankly I can't imagine it being below zero degrees.

I sit there at the fountain waiting for Matthew when I hear a group of guys speaking in Italian. They're pushing a guy toward my way saying things like "Talk to her" and "Make your move." The idiots probably think I can't speak or understand Italian. I sit at my place until a tall guy with black hair and gray eyes stands in front of me. "Hello, I am Stefano." He says it slowly in English like I'm some retard.

I stand up and say, "_Cosa vuoi, idiota?" _

His pals erupt in laughter and say, "Oooh!"

I raise my eyebrows and defiantly cross my arms. "_Ti ho visto seduto qui da solo e mi chiedevo cosa una bella ragazza come lei sta facendo da sola,_" Stefano says. Wait, so just because he saw me sitting alone he thought he could hit on me and call me pretty? That's new.

I roll my eyes and say in Italian, "Get to the point."

"Can I have your number?"

I smile and he raises an eyebrow like I would say yes. Then I see Matt a few feet behind Stefano and I smile an even more devious smile. Then I twirl my long hair with a finger and say loudly enough for Matt to hear, "How about you ask my boyfriend?" (I don't want to call him my fiancé in front of these people.)

I say it in Italian so they won't think anything's up yet. Plus Matthew understands Italian. Once he hears me, he rushes to my side and puts his arm around my shoulder. "_Io sono il suo fidanzato._"

Stefano's friends cheer and whoop even louder. Matt just said he was my boyfriend in front of Stefano! The guy backs up and holds up his hands and says, "My apologies. I thought she was available." He shakes his head and he leaves the square with his posse.

I laugh and kiss Matt's cheek. "That was hilarious, by the way." I take the ice cream from his hand and eat. It's amazing but as I scarf it down, Matt doesn't move. "What?" I mumble.

"Was he hitting on you?" he asks in a deadly voice.

I nod. "Yeah, but I called him an idiot and told him to fuck off."

At that, Matthew smiles. "I think I'm really getting to you! That's my girl." I laugh and we finish our ice creams. When we're done, we get in the car again and Matt drives for a really long time. He doesn't tell me where and I'm getting a little scared. He finally parks and he opens my door for me. He offers his hand and I take it.

We walk for about five minutes when I hear the sound of rushing water. No way. I run closer to the sound and stop in my tracks. A tall waterfall is in front of me now, the water cascading down around the rocks. Where we are, there is a little pool in about ninety feet in diameter. The water flows into that peaceful pool and beside it is a stream leading toward the east.

When I turn back to Matt, he's already taking off his shirt. "Matt, what are you doing?"

He tosses his shirt off to the side and takes off his sneakers. "You thought I brought you hear for sight-seeing? No, Teresa, we are going swimming."

I smile and start to take off my clothes when I realize I didn't bring a swimsuit. "Um, Matt, I don't have swim stuff."

He's unbuckling his pants now. "Oh come on. You're wearing underwear, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but what if there's fish?!"

"There isn't. I already checked this place out."

I look around to make sure we're alone. Then I take off my hat and shoes. I can almost feel Matt staring at me undress. "Turn around you perv." He laughs but turns around anyway. Hm, he has a cute butt.

I take off my remaining clothes until I'm just in my bra and underwear. If I would've known we were doing this, I might've worn something sexier. "I'm done," I say.

Matt turns around and his eyes go wide for a second time today. I consciously cross my arms across my chest and turn to the water. "Um, so do we just jump in?"

Matt's still staring at me. I avert my eyes from his... down there. "Okay, well, I'm gonna jump in." I run to the pool and cannonball. The water envelopes me and it feels amazing. I resurface just in time to see Matt jump in too. I wipe the water from my face. When Matt comes back up, I splash him in the face.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" he says teasingly. I grin and we have a full on splash war. My eyes are so sore by the end of it. I don't know how, but I end up chest to chest with Matthew.

I cover my chest again with my arms. As I look at Matthew's sculpted body, I feel like a mule. But when I look back up to Matt's eyes, I feel like the most beautiful thing in the world. He puts his hands on my arms and puts them down to my side. Then he brushes a wet strand of hair from my face and kisses me slowly. I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his muscled torso. Then he pulls back and kisses me dangerously close to my breasts.

"God, you're so beautiful."

I giggle and we kiss like there's no tomorrow. Today we're just Tess and Matthew, not a prince or a princess with any responsibilities. Today we are just two, reckless teenagers. I wish everyday could be like this.


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the reviews again you guys!**

**I want to make one shout-out though:**

**lilythemermaid- I still can't believe you reviewed my story! Whenever I see your story all updated and stuff I read it then curl up and read it again then read the reviews and say "Dang, this chick is good." Then you review my story and I'm like :O HOLY CRAP. Thank you for being considerate enough to review!**

**Ooh I also got a review where it said I have an issue with grammar. And I was like, "Well, for someone whose native language is not English, I think my grammar's okay." Then it also said something about vocabulary and spelling. Same excuse: I'm not from America. Just sayin'. Thank you for the notice though. I'll try my best to improve the writing. **

**I was also rereading my chapters and I gasped so many times because I keep mixing Matthew and Michael up! No wonder you guys sound confused in the reviews. *shakes head in a self-deprecating manner* So sorry about that. But since Michael is sort of out of the picture, it might be easier for me to... ya know, "differentiate" them. I know my guys. **

**Okay, you guys are probably bored so here we go!**

_Matthew's POV_

It's the twenty-third of December. I had a little trouble finding everyone a Christmas present at first. Then I decided on giving Angelo a new bridle for his horse, Bella; necklaces for Mrs. Renaldi and Queen Rosalinda; new fountain pens and cuff links for Mr. Renaldi and King Lorenzo; and a sparkly headband for Maria. Tess obviously helped me.

But I do have a slight predicament: I have absolutely no idea what to get my fiancée. I mean, you'd think I would at least have an idea what to get her. The problem is (well it's not really a problem, but in this case it is) Tess isn't like her family. She's not the kind of girl who would like jewelry or frilly stuff like that. If it was jewelry, it would have to be meaningful and something with purpose. So right now, I'm sitting on my bed, thinking about what Tess would like. Maybe I should get some inspiration from the woman herself...

* * *

_Tess's POV_

I hear a knock at my door and say, "Come in."

Matt walks in and says without preamble, "Let's play a game of Truth." Truth was how we got to know each other better. It's like Truth or Dare minus the dares; hence the reason I play it. This spontaneity, though, is kind of unsettling and suspicious so I raise my eyebrows before I nod.

Matt plops down on the ground and I do the same. "What's your favorite subject?" he asks eagerly.

"Math?" It sounds more like a question than an answer. I still don't know why he's doing this.

He barks a laugh and says something incoherent. "Use your words, Matthew," I joke.

"Sorry. It's just... _why_?"

"Well, I like math because it's straightforward. A problem can't have two answers. Once you know the basics, you can pretty much do other stuff. Plus, it's the same in every country **(Heehee, _Mean Girls _reference)**."

Matt nods thoughtfully, probably still trying to comprehend the fact I like math. "That was deep."

I roll my eyes. "What's your favorite subject? Or are you just too cool for school?"

He chuckles and says, "Oh yeah. I'm just a total badass. Nah, just kidding. I like... history. I think it's fascinating."

I nod in partial agreement. "I like listening to history but taking tests are just a pain in the butt."

"What else do you like to do?" he asks all of a sudden. I feel like in his brain are a bunch of paper airplanes being thrown in the air and Matthew picks one at random. Then he opens it and reads the question written inside. That's how offhanded these questions are becoming.

"I like to play music and read."

He holds up his hand in the universal way of saying "stop." He scratches his head and says, "You like to read? What kind of books?"

I shrug. "Fictional novels, but usually science-fiction. It makes me feel smart and stuff. But romances are good too. I'm a sucker for those." I could almost see him envisaging the book covers in his mind.

Matt smiles his gorgeous smile and kisses my cheek. "Thanks for the enlightenment, darling." He jumps up and calls over his shoulder before he leaves, "Love you!"

I am full-on frowning now. "Love you too?"

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

I immediately head to the royal jeweler on the first floor. I tell him what I think Tess would like and he gets to work. Then I tell a maid to go to the nearest bookstore and get the following books on a list. She scuttles away like a little obedient mouse. This is perfect. I really hope Tess loves it.

_**Christmas Eve, 11:00 P.M.**_

It turns out Tess and her family (both) are very religious. So we're heading over to Saint Peter's Basilica for the midnight mass. I can't say I'm religious because I don't go to Church every Sunday, but I pray and believe in God so I guess that's enough. I don a suit and a dark green tie. I make a point to slick my hair back; it is Christmas after all. I get the boxes full of presents from under my bed and walk downstairs. I place them under the Christmas tree and walk away.

I knock on Tess's door and say, "Ma'lady, your carriage awaits you."

When she steps out to the hallway, we gasp in unison. Tess is wearing a dress that has a light red bodice and a black bottom that flares out to her knees. Her hair is curled and adorning her intelligent head is a diamond tiara. Her eyes rake up and down my body, making me feel uncomfortable that she's scrutinizing my outfit. I'm not usually conscious about what I wear, but for some reason Tess makes me feel uneasy and unsure.

"Do I look okay?" I ask. She just smiles and comes closer to me.

"Where's your usual confidence, handsome?" Tess shows me her trademark smirk and one-eyebrow raise. I'm calling that the Tess Look. Yeah, only she can pull it off.

I shrug and put my arm around her bare shoulders. "Your eyes were all judgy."

She giggles. "Is that even a word?"

"Nope, but I just made it one."

She laughs again. "I wasn't judging you. If anyone was 'judgy' it was you. You were staring at me like I was naked or something."

I can feel my face warm and turn red. Now Tess is laughing so hard we have to stop walking. "I can't breathe!" she complains with tears in her eyes. She straightens up after precisely a minute and sixteen seconds. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I raise my eyebrows. "Are you really?"

She takes my arm again and says, "Not even a little."

We walk outside of the palace to the black limo waiting for us. As we drive to the Basilica, I think of what Tess said. Was I really ogling her that way? I remember when we were swimming at the waterfall. She was just in her bra and her face was covered in insecurity and hesitation. What I noticed the most, though, were her scars. A long line of stitches covered her stomach and her side. But it wasn't an imperfection. No, it was proof of how strong she is.

We arrive at the Basilica a few minutes later. Saint Peter's Square is overflowing with people. The limo driver drops us off and guards escort our group toward the front. There is a little tug on my sleeve. "Um, Prince Matthew," Maria mumbles. "Why did me and my parents ride the limo? We're not royalty."

I take her hand and squeeze. "Well, you're an honorary princess. And it's Christmas! You shouldn't complain."

"Well, technically it's Christmas _Eve..._"

I laugh. A smart aleck like her sister...

The mass starts and Pop Francis IV says mass. It pains me to say this, but I have no clue when was the last time I went to Church. It really upsets me. But I forget about it and just pay attention to the Mass now. At the sign of peace, I stick out my hand to Tess's parents to shake. Instead her moms grab me in an embrace and kiss my cheek. Mr. Renaldi and the king were a little more formal; a handshake and a clap on the back. I give a kiss on top of Maria's head. Then I give a chaste kiss on Tess's lips. I wish I could have given a little more, but we're at Church and we're in the presence of the Pope. Yeah, let's keep it chaste.

The mass ends and we head home. I'm starting to get really sleepy until I see another limo by the main palace doors. I look over at Tess and she just smiles mischievously. She takes my hand and we approach the limo. The door opens and I see someone I thought I wouldn't see again in another three months: Michael and Evelyn.

"Merry Christmas, Matt!" Tess says. Michael and Evelyn step out and give Tess and me a hug.

"Hey bro. Long time, no see," Mike says.

I'm still in shock. "How are you guys here?"

"Tess arranged our flights!" Evelyn says ecstatically. "She thought it would be the perfect Christmas present for you."

"Eva!" Tess says. "Stop that."

Evelyn lifts her shoulders. "But it's true!"

I turn to Tess. "You did this for me?"

She just shrugs and before she says anything else, I grab her by the waist and spin her around. "Matthew!" she shrieks. She has the biggest smile on her face and I'm sure I do too.

I lower her a little, but only so I can kiss her. "Thank you," I say against her mouth.

I feel a smile under the kiss and she mumbles, "You're welcome."

I hear a throat being cleared and a cough. Right, there are people still here. Damn it. I set my love down but I don't break contact. I take her hand and we walk back in together.

* * *

_Tess's POV_

"It's time for the presents!" I yell after the hearty dinner we just ate. Maria rushes to the giant Christmas tree and kneels down by a small box. She rips it open and gasps. She daintily pulls out a sparkly pink headband and puts it on like it's a crown.

Then she runs to Matt and gives him a big hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she squeals.

I put my arm around his waist and say, "She's never going to take that off." He laughs and everyone opens their presents.

Matt bends down and whispers, "I didn't know Eva and Mike would be here. I didn't get them anything."

I stay silent until Michael comes to us with Eva on his arm. "Thank you guys so much for the gift!" they both say. Eva holds up a bracelet with sapphires and Michael holds a matching blue tie.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile.

They walk away and Matt puts both arms around me, my back to his chest. "You are amazing. Do you know that?"

I giggle. "Maybe not amazing, but I'll accept thoughtful."

He laughs and we both walk to the tree to get our gifts. I open the one from my adoptive family. I smile when I see a calligraphy pen set. It's so perfect. My royal family hands me a box about three feet long. I open it and find a black violin case. When I open it, I find a magnificent violin with a beautiful varnish. I test it out and thank my family. I open Matt's gift last. Inside are three books: _Frankenstein _by Mary Shelley, _The Da Vinci Code _by Dan Brown, and _The Princess Bride _by William Goldman. Oh so that's why Matt was interrogating me.

He kneels down next to me and says, "I know it's no violin but I hope you like it."

I give him a hug. "Oh Matthew, I love it!"

"There's one more in the box."

There is a small box and inside is the most astonishing thing I've ever seen. It's a sterling silver necklace with a diamond pendant of the infinity sign. I turn to Matt and he smiles sheepishly. "You said your favorite subject was math and I wanted you to know that I'll love you for infinity years." There are tears in my eyes and Matt puts the necklace on me. We both get up and everyone sort of disperses after the gift opening.

I lead Matthew to a corner and he says, "Why are we here?"

I point up to the mistletoe hanging overhead. "I don't know. I just thought it would be kinda cute."

He grins and kisses me ardently. It starts out slow and gentle, but it turns into a raging wildfire. He pushes me against the wall and the kiss deepens. I vaguely notice my feet aren't touching the ground anymore.

"Ahem," someone says. Matt sets me down gently and fixes his tousled hair. Michael is standing there with his arms crossed. I try hard to catch my breath.

Matt stutters, trying to find the right words. I quickly point up at the mistletoe and say, "It's... um... a tradition to kiss under the mistletoe."

Michael shakes his head like a parent and says, "I need to speak to my brother for a moment."

I nod and say to both boys, "Merry Christmas." I give both a kiss on the cheek and head up to my room. I collapse on my bed and fiddle with my infinity necklace.

You never know when the world will end. You never know when it's your time, or when the sun will explode. The world won't reach infinity. But me and Matthew? No matter where we are, who we are, what we are, we are infinite.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

Oops is the first word that comes to mind when Tess leaves. "Matthew, you seriously need to learn about self-restraint," Michael sighs.

"I know I know. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Mike just shakes his head again and leads me to the living room where there's a television. It's already turned to the news channel where a lady's head is next to a small box containing a photograph.

It's blurry and you can see the individual pixels, like it was taken from a long distance but enlarged for the news. But the background of the picture is clear. It's the waterfall Tess and I went to. There are two people in the picture, wrapped around each other in a passionate embrace. The girl has black hair and the boy has light brown hair turned dark from the water. I don't even have to ask. It's me and Tess.

And it's all over the news.


	27. Chapter 26

**PeetaOrMaxon- That's awesome! How old's your sister?**

**lilythemermaid- That's what my friends say about my English. They say it's better than everyone else's in the class. I'm from the Philippines. :)**

**To the guests who reviewed- Thank you! Your reviews mean a lot to me. **

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. I never thought this story would get more than 10 reviews by the time I was at the tenth chapter. I'm boring you guys again. On with the story!**

_Tess's POV_

"How could this have happened?" I ask with my head in my hands. Matt came in my room this morning and showed me the news. What a way to start Christmas day if you ask me.

"I don't know," Matt says pacing back and forth in the room. My knees are bouncing up and down. Matt's pacing is just agitating me even more.

"I swear, Mama. We were alone," I tell Queen Rosalinda.

"This could ruin your reputation!" she says, clearly as stressed as I am.

"Teresa," Papa says with a grave voice. "The Italians wanted a good scandal-free princess. They don't want some naked, immature teenage girl on the throne."

I am close to tears and I'm breathing rapidly. The air just got stuffier, my windpipe is tighter than my sister's skinny jeans, and my lungs refuse to function properly. I am shaking not just because a picture of Matthew and me kissing has been leaked, but because I am in serious trouble. I have a phobia of being in trouble or not being good enough. I think it was called atychiphobia. Point being, my parents are yelling at me and I am so close to curling up in the fetal position. **(BTW I have this phobia.)**

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," I say in a shaky voice.

"Honey, once your reputation is destroyed, you can't get it back," my adoptive mom says.

Deep breath. In, out, in, out.

"Your highnesses, Mr. and Mrs. Renaldi, it's completely my fault," Matt says.

I take my head out of my hands and I will him to look at me, but he remains eye contact with my parents. "I drove Tess to the falls and she's in trouble because of me. This was my idea."

"No, Matthew—" I start but he cuts me off with a look.

"Young man, wait until your parents hear about this!" Daddy bellows. He looks like he's about to hit Matthew across the face. I am rooted to my seat and I can't move.

"Wait!" Michael says entering the room. "Eva and I discovered something."

"Spit it out!" my adoptive dad says furiously, putting his hand back to his side.

"Sir, we observed the picture more closely," Michael says fearlessly.

"Yes, sir. We have proof that the people in the picture are not Tess and Matthew," Eva supports. My face remains blank. Who else would those people be? It looks exactly like Matt and me and we're in the right place. If the shoe fits then it must be us. Wait, what if it's not our shoe but it's the same size? I'm just confusing myself. Hang on a moment, I may be on to something.

"Eva, could I see the picture?" I say, getting up. She hands me the photograph and I look at the picture. It's blurred and pixelated enough you'd think it was Matt and me. But as I squint, I can tell it's not me. The photo was taken from behind the girl. You could see all of her back and some of the guy. The girl's black hair was up in a ponytail and she isn't wearing a single thing. Not a piece of clothing on her.

I hand the picture to Papa and Mama. "This is not me," I say. I point to the girl. "She is not wearing anything. Like, she is stark naked." I look closer and I see a faint outline on her side. "And she has a tattoo!" I yelp. I would never get a tattoo. I shudder at the thought.

"The reporters are coming in about an hour," Michael announces. "Explain what this is and I'm sure we can get along with our lives."

I nod and sink back down to the couch, my breathing still heavy and uneven. "Tess, Matthew," Mama says.

"Yes?" we both mumble.

"I think it's best for everyone if Matt goes back with your family, Evelyn, and Michael to Illea."

What?!

"Ma'am, I don't think that will be necessary," Matthew starts.

"Oh but it is, young man. You and my daughter have been very reckless these past few days. Even if those two weren't you in the picture, you admitted to still being there and doing what they did. Why do you think we separated you two at night?"

I sigh and now I am really close to tears. I'm not one to disobey orders really so I stay silent. I glance back up at Matthew and I can tell that he feels the same way. "So he's leaving tomorrow?" I ask sadly.

"I'm afraid it's for the best," Papa says. "But you still have tonight and you'll get to see each other in March."

I nod and with that I leave to go to my room. I get dressed for the interview and get on with it. Matt and I promptly explain what happened. They say they'll show it tonight on television and they leave.

When they walk out, Matt gathers me in a hug. All I can do is hug him back. "We still have tonight," he says rubbing circles on my back.

"I know," I say into his chest.

"Um," Michael interrupts. I jump out of Matt's arms and Michael says, "There's a night club not too far from here. Bella Luna. Eva and I thought it would be good as a last hurrah."

I smile at Matt. "What do you say, Matty?"

"I think it would be perfect."

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

Surprisingly, Tess's parents agreed. They said, though, not to get too crazy. Yeah, like I'd want to get crazy after this morning's catastrophe. Poor Tess was shaking. It was a pretty severe verbal beating. I've never seen her that afraid. I wanted to hit her parents or something like that but I have enough restraint.

But tonight we're going clubbing at Bella Luna with Michael and Eva. I get dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans. I pick up Tess from her door and damn does she look good. Her hair is up in a sexy high ponytail and her knee-high leather boots make her look so badass. Add the leather jacket around her arms she looks so beautiful and dangerous. And her little black dress... I can't help but smack her butt.

"You barbarian!" she squeals.

"I couldn't resist," I say nonchalantly. She lets out an exaggerated sigh and we head downstairs. Eva is in high, black, strapped heels and Michael looks like he's going to drool. She's wearing a dress like Tess's except it's sparkly and strapless. Michael is dressed like me and we all go to the limo.

There is a long line of people—girls in short dresses and thigh-high boots, guys with those girls on their arms, the whole shebang. It's kinda cool actually. The limo drops us off in front of the bouncer and he stares at us menacingly. But Tess is cool and collected. She tells him in Italian, "I am Princess Teresa and these are my friends." The bouncer's eyebrows raise and he lifts the velvet rope.

"Your highness," he says.

We enter the club and the bass pounds. Strobe lights flash and the vibe makes me start jumping up and down. I grab Tess's hands. "Let's dance!" I yell. She throws her back in laughter and we go to the center of the dance floor.

Tess is such a good dancer. And I'm not being sarcastic. She puts her arms above her head and moves with the beat. She grinds against me at the right moments. I swear every guy in the club—except for Michael who's at the bar with Eva—is looking at Tess like she's a goddess. Then she takes my hand and leads me to the bar. One shot becomes two then three.

Minutes bleed into hours and next thing I know, we're all watching Michael chug a giant glass of beer. Then I'm drinking something out of Tess's belly button. I don't know what the hell is going on, but it feels great. Tess says she needs to go to the bathroom first and she leaves me alone in the discord.

A girl sidles up to me. Her shirt is low and I get a full frontal of her cleavage. Damn.

"This is a pretty cool thing, no?" the Italian girl asks.

I shrug. "It's okay."

She hops on a stool and says, "I'm Mariana."

"I'm Matthew."

She smiles and flips her hair. "Matthew, you are so gorgeous and sexy. Does anyone tell you that?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend tells me."

An emotion passes her face and she smiles an ever more seductive smile. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's just in the bathroom."

"Then come on!" Mariana says leaping off the stool. She grabs me and pulls me to the dance floor. She grinds and twerks (can you believe it still exists after all these years?) against me and then she's kissing me and shoving her tongue in my mouth and it's so wrong so wrong so wrong.

I push her away. "Stop! What the hell are you doing?!"

She raises her eyebrows teasingly. "Oh baby, I was just having fun." She tries to grab me but I jerk out of her hold. I go back to where I see Tess crying and Eva is trying to comfort her.

I put a hand on her arm. "Darling, what's wrong?" I slur.

Tess just glares at me and runs to the bathroom. Eva follows her after glaring at me. "Dude, you really screwed up," Michael says in an equally slurred voice. "She saw you making out with that slut over there."

I ask for a beer and drink away the taste of Mariana. She tasted like something sour and foul. "Bro, she was the one that was humping on me. I can't help it if she thinks I'm attractive."

Mike sighs like an older brother and I know he's serious. "Matthew, that's not the point. Tess saw you and she's crying. You have to explain."

So what? Should I just barge in the girls' bathroom and apologize?

"Yes, Matthew. That's exactly what you should do."

Oh, I guess I said that out loud. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Okay here I go. I walk to the bathroom and knock. "Eva? Tess?"

They both walk out and inside I get a glimpse of Mariana kissing another girl. Geez. I turn my attention back to Tess. "Tess, babe, I'm so sorry." I wipe her tears with my thumbs and Eva leaves us alone.

"You were kissing someone else!" she wails. "It's just like Madeleine all over again, but worse because she was grinding on you!" She cries even more and my heart is shriveling up.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. She kissed me and I'm drunk and I didn't know what to do." Since when do I say "babe?" Oh well, it seems to be doing the trick.

"Matthew, do you still love me?" she asks.

I pull her closer and touch my lips to hers. "I will always love you," I say. She nods and kisses me again. Nothing gentle and tedious is between us. I slide my hands to her lower back and the kiss deepens. My hands keep going lower until I reach her butt. I lift her up and push her against the wall. I'm breathing through her and she's breathing through me. I don't know when the tongue comes in but it does. And man does it feel spectacular.

I can taste the alcohol in her mouth. I'm not consuming any now, but I feel drunker just kissing Tess. My mouth goes to her jaw then her neck, and I lick her collarbone and it feels so right so right so right. I can feel her heart beating against mine and I still have enough nerve to take off her jacket. It's tossed to the floor and I kiss her bare shoulder.

"Matthew, I'm going to miss you so much," she says.

"Shh," I whisper in her ear. "You're with me now. Focus on right now."

She nods and we kiss again for the last time in three months. I don't know how I'll be able to go home now.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I just wanted to start this with an apology to anybody who thought the last two chapters were... too much of Matt and Tess. I just wanted to get that over with because ya know they won't see each other for 3 months and the chapters might not be fluffy or whatever for you.**

**PeetaOrMaxon- Your sister's twelve?! I'm so so so so so sorry for the recent chapters. Please tell her to stop reading it if it's too much. Gee I feel really bad. **

**winterprincess- I apologize for the graphic scenes. To be honest, they're not really my type either but it kinda seemed needed at the time.**

**If you think the last chapters were too much (I actually thought they were a little much), please guys, you HAVE to tell me. For all I know, you guys are enjoying it. I just reread the summary for this story and it said "Rated T JUST IN CASE" and honestly, I didn't know it would get to this point. Heck, I didn't know that Tess was gonna end up with Matthew. But thanks for the reviews anyway!**

* * *

**December 27**

Dear Tess,

Hi, I miss you a lot. I want to keep you updated on a few things:

1. Mom and Dad were furious about the picture (even though it wasn't us; parents right?) but they were glad I was back home safe.

2. Mom's getting all excited for Michael and Evelyn's wedding. The color scheme is powder blue, and Eva's older sister is the maid of honor. I'm Michael's best man. Eva's bridesmaids are you, Sierra Ridley, Perris Conner, and Annabel Paisley. The groomsmen are Xander, our cousin from mom's side, and a few of Michael's friends from Europe.

3. Maria's dating Xander. I am so glad she is not your biological sister. That would've been creepy.

I can't express how much I miss you. Counting the days until February 17 when you get back!

Love, Matthew

* * *

**December 31**

Dear Matt,

I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to you sooner. I've actually been pretty busy as princess. Can you imagine that? I'm glad your parents aren't freaking out about it as much as mine are. King Lorenzo and Queen Rosalinda have basically isolated me from all men except my brother. Ooh, he says thank you for the bridle, by the way. He loves it and I think Bella does too.

I went horseback riding for the first time. It's a little scary getting on the horse but they get used to you. I have my own horse now and her name is Aurelia, which apparently means "golden." It makes sense; her coat is all glossy like gold!

Oh, so we had a gala here at the palace for New Year's Eve. I have a cousin named Natalia and she's a year older than I am. I want her to be a bridesmaid. Is that okay?

I also went to a charity ball for orphans. I met a girl named Angelica and she is literally as sweet as an angel! She's really cute.

That's all the news I have for you since you've left. I miss you. New Year's Eve kiss to you! Mwah.

Love, Tess

* * *

**January 8**

Dear Tess,

There was another rebel attack recently. A lot of casualties... it was brutal. Dad's getting more impatient and Mom's doing everything she can to keep him calm. I'm getting worried. What if they show up at the wedding?

I also need to tell you something: Grandpa Clarkson just died. The funeral's in a week. I'm ashamed to say it, but I don't miss him. Dad told Michael and me about him. He used to whip Dad! I mean, what kind of father does that?! I was always afraid of him and he was never kind to us. Mom says it's because he knows that we are sign of her love and Dad's. She said that Grandfather never approved of her. So yeah, there's that.

Grandma Amberly's also getting sick. She's with her family in Honduragua and we're visiting her two days from now, leaving Mom and Dad at the palace. I wish you could meet her. She's really sweet and kind.

Then there's Grandpa Shalom and Grandma Magda who are living in their house in Carolina. They're healthy and well. There's my Aunt May who you haven't met yet. There's also my Aunt Kenna and her daughter, Anneliese. I want her as our flower girl. Is that okay with you? As for Natalia, I'm totally cool with that. She's your bridesmaid so you don't have to ask me.

Can't wait to see you!

Love, Matt

* * *

**January 19**

Dear Matt,

I just got this letter. The guards said that someone (probably the rebels) intercepted it. It's cool though.

Wow, your grandpa, huh? I'm sorry about that. I never knew. How's your Grandma Amberly? By now I'm sure she's better. I hope.

I'm excited for Anneliese, by the way!

I've been getting into more politics lately. It's a little stressful but it gives me hope that whatever I'm doing might help a whole country. I've been going to meetings and stuff like that. I don't get a say in a lot, but when I do I get commended for it. Yay!

One more month, Matty. And I'll be home with you.

Love always, Tess

* * *

**January 23**

Dear Tess,

We received a letter from the rebels. It said that they were going to come for one who wasn't present at the palace. I think they're talking about you. Please be careful, darling. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. (Ha that rhymed.)

Grandma Amberly is still breathing if that's what you mean. She's gotten worse, though. When we visited her, she could talk a little, but not anything intelligible. Sad thing is, she didn't know who we were except for Dad. Rilane and Alexandra cried.

And congratulations for being an awesome princess! I knew you could do it. That's my girl.

Love, Matthew

* * *

**January 30**

Dear Matt,

Things are crazy. I've been going to so many social outings I just want to curl up at home. I can't wait to see you!

The rebels aren't here in Italy. I told my parents, and they said they would double the guards or something on the flight. It's totally cool. Stay safe, okay?

Love, Tess

P.S. Yes, it did rhyme. You're so cheesy sometimes. :)

* * *

**February 5**

Dear Tess,

God, you really have to reply sooner than that! I thought something happened to you. And yes, I know I'm cheesy but I was being serious. If you get hurt, I will never forgive myself. I had a bad dream about you last night. The rebels found you and they were torturing you. And I couldn't do anything about it. It was pure torture for me.

Aunt May and Aunt Kenna arrived at the palace yesterday. Mom said Maria reminded her of May when she was little. I talked to Xander about Maria. He said that she's really fun and outgoing. I asked her if they kissed and he went as red as Mom's hair. It was hilarious. He said no, but I asked Maria to make sure. She squealed then went blank. She was like, "I mean, um, no we didn't kiss or anything. But if we did, it wasn't, like, a make-out session or whatever you do with my sister." That one caught me off guard. Still, it's funny to think about. :)

Uncle Kota and Uncle Gerad are flying in tomorrow. It's going to be a full house when Dad's cousins come. It's exciting!

See you in two weeks, darling.

Love, Matt

* * *

**February 10**

Dear Matt,

I'm okay. I was just really busy.

That thing with Xander and Maria was really funny to read by the way. Please watch them for me. We wouldn't want any trouble.

I'm going to see you in a week from now. I love you. Never forget that.

Love, Tess

* * *

**February 13**

Dear Tess,

Be safe on your flight. And I'll promise to keep a close eye on them until you get back. I love you too. So much.

Love for infinity, Matt

* * *

**I'm considering writing a sequel for this story. It's going to end, I think, the next chapter. The sequel would divulge on what happened to Clarkson and Amberly, and some more. I just felt like I should write a separate story because this one's titled "The Selection: Next Generation" and it's not focused on the Selection itself anymore. I need at least 10 reviews saying there should be a sequel. But if you think the story's fine ending after the next chapter, you can say that in the reviews too.**

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl**


	29. Chapter 28

**This is the second chapter for today! But this is the last one, you guys. Tell me after this if you still want a sequel. Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I wouldn't be up to Chapter 28 if you weren't always supporting me. Thank you. Love always- AcademicGirl**

_Tess's POV_

My folks weren't lying when they said they would double the guards. I have an escort and there are ten guards surrounding me. Seriously, I'm only one person. What's the worst that could happen?

I board the plane and sit patiently. We take off and I stare out the window, thinking. I can't wait to see my family and Matthew again. This whole wedding thing is getting me really excited. And I get to see Perris, Annabel, Sierra, and Evelyn again! I think I'm going to make them my bridesmaids. And I'll make Maria my maid of honor and my best friend, Isabelle Day, a bridesmaid too. I coax myself not to rush too much. I mean, who knows when my wedding will be. I glance at the ring on my finger and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Matthew's POV_

I tell Tess's maids to clean up her room. I want it to sparkle just for Tess. I take a deep breath. The room smells like her; a mix of pineapple and coconut. Sounds a little strange but it's a good combination. It smells just like Tess.

I am excited and deathly afraid right now. What if she doesn't get on the plane? What if the rebels kidnap her? What if aliens from Mars take her?! Well, the last one's a little far-fetched but I know they're real. I should know. I'm part of the group that makes sure they stay secret. But then again the whole thing is a hoax too...

It's 9 o'clock and I end up falling asleep on Tess's bed. _Just wait, Matthew_, I tell myself._ You'll see her tomorrow. _

* * *

_Tess's POV_

The pilot goes on the overhead and tells us we're above Carolina. I'm so close. I just want to swoop down like a bird and do a loop! But suddenly, it's as if my thoughts control the plane. The plane slowly sinks down. I ask the flight attendant, "Why are we landing?"

She shrugs with an equally confused expression. "I'm not sure, your highness. I'll go see what's up in the cockpit."

When she comes back there's a panicked expression on her face. "Your highness, the pilots are gone!"

"What?!" I yell. There's a sudden gust of wind and I see the open door. Oh my God, help me.

"I saw a piece of paper on the main pilot's seat that said 'Mission accomplished.' Then I looked out the door and they were on parachutes going down."

It's the rebels. I just know it. I get out of my seat and grab my red backpack that I brought. "Get the others," I order. We'll have to jump if we want to live. The flight attendant brings back two other women. "Girls, we're going to have to jump okay? Do we have any parachutes in this plane?"

The blonde shakes her head. "No, your highness. The pilot and his co-pilot took the only ones!"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." I lead them to the open door and look out. The world is in fast motion, like someone hit the remote control and won't click pause. "When we jump, bend your knees and roll on your side. That's our best chance of getting out of here alive. Then run as fast as you can away from the plane because the engine will explode when it hits the ground. Got it?"

They all nod fearfully. I look outside again and do the sign of the cross. We are still a little high up, but definitely way too low for an airplane. I don't want to risk trying to land the damn thing. The ground is getting closer. Once it looks like we are probably three stories up, we all jump.

The tree branches below scrape my face and my bare arms. But thankfully I'm wearing pants. My feet hit the hard ground, and I roll on my side twice. The wind is knocked out of me, and I look around for the flight attendants. The blond girl is laying lifeless on the ground. She must have hit her head when she landed. Her neck is bent in an unnatural angle, and I have to look away. The two others are missing. Maybe they already ran. The plane is quickly descending, and I sprint as fast as I can deeper in the woods away from the plane. I feel like I already covered at least twenty-five meters, but it's too late.

The world around me explodes.

The End


	30. Author's Note

**So I guess I'm making a sequel guys! Even though I received several reviews saying "Oh you want us to beg for a sequel now, huh?" or "Wow I can't believe you want us to beg for a sequel when your last chapters weren't even that good. It's so boring. Meh!" I'm still going for a sequel. I'm calling it "The Fire."And here's a little preview:**

_I wake up and the world is on fire. _

**Thanks to those who said you wanted a sequel! **

**Love ya!- AcademicGirl **


End file.
